Shadows
by nicodiangelolovah
Summary: Nico Di Angelo accidently transports himself to Hogwarts, making quite the entrance. will he find friends, and love? can he keep his secret? rated T for mild cussing, and dark things. *grins evilly* nothing explicit though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or harry potter. I also borrowed a few things from a fanfiction called 'dark phoenix'.**

**This story is set in the 5****th**** year of the harry potter series. And after BoO, but does not include the Apollo series. (mainly because I don't really like them)**

**This is also my very first fanfic so yeah. Please excuse any grammatical errors as I am really bad at grammar :3**

**Warning: Cussing (very little)**

**Shadows**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

**Harry's POV**

"…intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge sat down. Dumbledore clapped, but he was one of few who did. Dumbledore stood up.

"well that was most illuminating. As I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

For the second time that night, he was interrupted. This time though, it was very clear as to why. Above the Slytherin table the shadows had condensed on the wall.

"bloody hell! What is going on?" Ron cried.

Then many people gave a shout; the wall of shadows was inflating like a balloon.

All of a sudden, it burst. Depositing someone; right on top of Malfoy.

"hey!" Malfoy protested as the boy, who could not be older than 14 or 15, rolled off him onto the table.

"is he dead?" one of the Slytherin girls asked.

"why don't we…Merlin!" Came a first years startled cry. As soon as his fingers had touched him, the stranger had jumped to his feet. He seemed very disoriented, and started looking around for something franticly.

Reaching out with his left hand, the boy pointed at a sword about three feet long, and suddenly it was in his hand.

"I know you're there. Come out and fight." He muttered into the pool of shadows.

Cries and shrieks echoed across the room, as a dog, black as night, and big as 2 rhinos, stepped out of the shadows. It growled, a deep menacing sound. The boy just looked at it, and then he pounced. He jumped with incredible speed, over the beast, and landed on its back.

Plunging his sword into the creature he severed it in two. then it turned purple, and was absorbed by his strange sword.

"young man! put down your weapon immediately!" Umbridge yelled. he turned and gave her a cold glance. she went back to hiding behind the table.

The boy stumbled a little, and looked as if he were about to faint. But just then, the shadows bubbled again. Looking up suddenly, the boy was back on full alert.

"another one?!" he asked, his tone in utter disbelief.

Another creature stepped out of the shadows. This time though, it looked humanoid. but with serpent legs, and the biggest sword Harry had ever seen.

'what the hell is going on?' Harry asks himself

The boy lunged, and feinted to the side as the creature almost sliced him in half with her sword. The boy got behind it, and with one slash through the middle, she melted into the sword as well. Stumbling again the boy jumps off the table, and closed his eyes. Then he places the sword on the ground, and several people cried out in shock as it dissolved into the shadows at his feet.

Then, the boy slumps down. He must have fainted.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Nico was missing. Now, usually this wouldn't be a case for worry; Nico left without a word all the time. In fact, no one was that worried. That is until I looked in his cabin.

Now I dont usually go around snooping through other people's things, in fact I wasn't snooping at all. You see I had lost my shield, and thought I left it in Nico's cabin.

'what the hell happened in here?!'I thought when I opened the door. There were blood streaks all across the floor, gashes in the walls, and, Nico's favorite jacket was sliced to ribbons.

"what the…"

I just stared. No one was dumb enough to attack the son of hades in his own cabin. Yet, there on the floor was something that made me do a double ttake. A ripped green t-shirt.

'this t-shirt definitely isn't Nico's. he would never wear lime green'

I looked around the room; hoping to find any trace of where my cousin might be.

'what in the world am I going to do?'

outside, I hears the laughter of others, so blissfully unaware of the carnage inside.

"where are you Nico?" I whisper in desperation.

"what did you say seaweed brain?" comes the all too familiar voice.

"hey Annabeth." I sigh.

"what's got you down?" Annabeth asks, concerned.

"it's Nico. he's missing."

"what do you mean missing? you know he often leaves without a goodbye"

"yes, I know. but I was just in his cabin, and it's completely wrecked"

"oh, well, he might have wrecked the cabin on accident, and then left so he wouldn't have to face consequences" there was the Annabeth I knew. coming up with alternate scenarios.

"maybe, but that's not very likely"

"I know" she sighed. "what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. but I'm sure we'll figure something out wise girl"

"I sure hope so"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

'ugh, why does my head hurt so much?' opening my eyes slowly, I take in my surroundings. definitely not the infirmary at camp; none of the beds are this soft  
I shake my head in an attempt to clear it, then I inspect the room. where the hades was I?

Just then an older woman who looked to be 40ish walked out of a back room. upon seeing that I was awake, she came over.

"how are you feeling honey?"

"I'm fine." I reply still trying to remember where I was.

"now honey, you were just attacked and fainted from mana exhaustion. how are you **_really_** feeling?"

The events of last night crash onto me. schist. I have no idea where I am. "Fine" I answer not really thinking.

"you wont sway me that easily."

I give her my death stare and release some of my aura. can't she just leave me alone?

"I'm fine, ok. so, um, where the had- hell am I?" I catch myself mid sentence, she doesn't notice "and who are you?"

"That's madam Pomfrey, and you are at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and wizardry" comes an unfamiliar voice from the doorway

I turn to look. and all I can think of is that the Aphrodite campers would have a heart attack if they saw him. this old man was standing in the doorway wearing the most bizarre outfit I've ever seen. deep purple robes with stars on them. a long silver beard. and a night cap looking thing.

"and who might you be?" the stranger asks.

"It's rude to ask someone's name without telling them your own"

the stranger gives me an appraising look. "that's true. I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. my students call me Professor Dumbledore."

That name was much too long for my poor ADHD brain.  
"my name's Nico Di Angelo." I give him my full name because, well, he seemed different. now don't get me wrong, I was ready to jump up and shadow travel out of there as fast as I could if he showed any signs of wanting to harm me.

"well, Mr. Di Angelo. you made quite the entrance last night."

"I would be worried if I didn't"

Dumbledore smiled "well Nico, you attracted the attention of the minister of magic."

"who's that?" Minister of **magic**? and what? was he a wizard?!

"his name is Cornelius Fudge. and he is the leader of the ministry of magic."

"what's the ministry of magic?" some terrorist group by the sound of it.

"it is England's magic enforcement group"

"oh" great. a terrorist group with political power.

Dumbledore turned his piercing stare on me. I responded in kind

"by our laws Umbrakinesis is strictly prohibited"

"umbra-what?" this guy just kept making things up.

"the ability to bend shadows"

"oh, that..." I looked at the ground awkwardly. "where I'm from, umbra-, what you said, is not prohibited. in fact it is considered a great talent"

"and where might that be, Mr. Di Angelo?" oops. I really shouldn't have said anything.

"err, New York"

"and what might be the name of this place?"

"um, I cant tell you. it goes against our rules"

"I see."

the way he said that made it sound like he knows. can he? I wonder if he is allowed to know.' pondering this, I stared intently back into Dumbledore's eyes. he has very kind eyes. with a hint of sadness, he has seen many things. just like me.

"so, Mr. Di Angelo, you have a choice. you can go on trial for Umbraportation, or, you can have a sort of diplomatic immunity by being a student of Hogwarts for a year."

"Umbraportation?"

"using the shadows to teleport. the method you used to arrive"

"oh, where I'm from we call it shadow travel."

"interesting"

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that last part as Dumbledore had muttered it under his breath.

"I would like to stay at Hogwarts. but I have to warn you, I am not known for compliance." I smirked. that was an understatement.

"well, if you would like to avoid detention I suggest you obey all the rules. also how old are you?"

"15. Sir." I added the sir because it sounded a bit rude.

"Don't call me Sir. it makes me feel old"

little late to 'feel' old. but then again what can I say?

"well Nico, I will make arrangements. Good day." and with that the old wizard left.

What in Hades did I just get myself into?! I really need to stop getting myself into these situations. But I was in no hurry to go back to camp. I was attacked at camp by someone in a green shirt, and I have had enough running in my lifetime. also, no one here knows my parentage, which means they won't avoid me for being a son of hades. I might actually make some friends.

**End of chapter one.**

**Hi! I hope you like the minor changes that I made. and also, I will make the chapters longer. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**hi, there will be a lot of POV changing in this chapter, so keep up!**

**and here is chapter two! I rewrote it, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: none. this chapter is super clean.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter Two: A New Face**

**Nico's POV**

"can I leave now?" I ask frustrated. I've been waiting forever!

"you can leave when I say so."

"ugh! I hate this place!" if you couldn't guess, I'm stuck, laying in a hospital bed, waiting to be released. a few minutes later she tells me.

"ok, you can go now, but, no severe magic."

"finally!" I backflip out of the bed, just to scare her. from the intake of her breath, I think it worked. then I half run out of there.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"I wonder what happened to that kid from last night"

"I don't know" Hermione whispers back

"do you think he's alright?"

"I'm not sure. anyway, we probably don't want to get involved with him."

"why not?"

because, he used umbraportation. it's strictly forbidden magic."

'hmm, that's interesting' Harry thinks. "oh look, Dumbledore has an announcement"

"hello everyone. if you didn't notice, we had a young man drop by last night." Harry snorts. 'if we didn't notice?! how could you not notice that?!' Dumbledore continues.

"that young man is a transfer student from America, and is going to be in fifth year. Nico Di Angelo, could you please come forward?"

**Nico's POV**

"... Nico Di Angelo, could you please come forward?"

That was my cue. I opened the huge doors at the end of the hall, and walk in. it was huge. much bigger than I remembered from last night. then again, last night I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the monsters. I walk to the front of the hall and stand at the long table there.

"students, please welcome Nico Di Angelo!"

Anyone who looked me in the eye, was given my death stare.

"professor McGonagall, could you please grab the sorting hat. Nico, have a seat on the stool."

Professor McGonagall came forward with a battered old hat, what the hades?! why in the world did she just put a hat on my head?

"_ooh, a demigod! I haven't seen a demigod for quite some time!"_

what the...?!

_"oh, don't worry, they can't hear a word I'm saying. lets have a look at your memories now shall we?"_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"...yes, Chiron. I have reason to believe that my cousin Nico was either kidnapped or forcibly removed."

"and why do you think that Percy?"

"well, I looked in his cabin this morning; to look for my shield, and there were burn marks and claw marks all over the floor and walls."

"and what makes you believe that Nico didn't cause those?"

"this." I said, holding up the tattered t-shirt. "Nico would never wear a lime green t-shirt."

"hmm, I will talk with the gods and see if they know anything"

"thanks Chiron" I left the big house. today was just not my day was it? first I find out Nico is missing, then I have to tell Chiron. and on top of that. my stupid shield was still missing! I walked to the lake to take my mind off things.

"well aren't you just a ray of sunshine"

"well, Grover. if you just found out that your cousin was most likely kidnapped, would you be in a good mood?" he trotted over

"oh, I'm sorry Percy. I didn't know about your cousin." he started chewing a tin can

"its fine. I only just told Chiron about Nico" he nodded.

"well, I'll have the nature spirits look for him too" I nodded my thanks. he left. I sagged against a tree, where the tartarus was my cousin?

* * *

**Nico's POV**

'wait what?! you want to look at my memories?! why?!'

_"to sort you of course! now, lets have a look" _trying to protect the sorting hat's innocence, I keep the images of Tartarus, the wars and the underworld to myself using occlumency.

_"I cant sort you if you hide your memories"_ it accuses me.

'you asked for it' I release the memories of the titan, and giant wars.

_"what the...? OMG! what is this?!" _I just smile

'be careful what you wish for' I tell it, and then I bring up the memories of Tartarus. the sorting hat screams; to everyone

**_"AAAAHH! GET ME OFF OF HIM! GET ME OFF!" _**Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat, and looking quite frightened.

"G-G-Gryffindor" the hat whimpers. everyone was shocked. I calmly stand up, and walk to Gryffindor table. I sit at at the end, away from everyone. but a group of three people all my age get up, and walk over to me.

"hello" says a girl with bushy brown hair "I'm Hermione Granger" she held out her hand. I pointedly ignored it. the boy standing next to her with red hair tells me.

"hi, my name's Ron, Ron Weasley" I ignored his hand too. they sat down. and began getting food. after a couple of minutes, I ask the other boy, skinny, black hair, green eyes. looks a lot like Percy.

"aren't you going to introduce yourself?" the boy started, but before he could say anything, Hermione gasped

"you mean you don't know who he is?!" I glared at her

"yes, I just go around asking the name of people I already know. what do you think?"

"But, But, how can you not know him?! he's famous!" Ron said

"I just got here yesterday. I didn't have time to read up on famous people." I gave them a cold stare, before turning to the boy "what's your name?"

He held out a hand "Harry Potter, just your average normal student." I ignored his hand too. then I grabbed a small piece of chicken, and a small portion of mashed potatoes, notice the pattern? the others began eating as well.

"sho, dgi joo wsht cho bse insh Gryshenduer?" Ron asked

"Ron! don't talk with your mouth full of food!" Hermione scolded. Ron swallowed

"sorry. so, did you want to be in Gryffindor?" I thought for a moment then answered

"I didn't really care." Ron looked surprised "but, then again. I didn't really know what the houses were"

I had just finished my food, when all the plates were cleared, and desert was set on the table. the trio gladly got some, and I just sat there. I wasn't used to eating this much food.

"do you not like desert?" Hermione asked looking concerned. I had a ghost smile on my face.

"I don't eat very much" I said and went back to staring into nothingness. when everyone finished dessert, Hermione spoke up

"um, follow me, and I'll show you where the dormitory is" I stood, and followed her, ignoring all the stares. when we finally got there, almost everyone else was there, waiting in the common room to get a good look at me I guess. the first years just stared, not even trying to look unsuspicious.

"do you want something?" I asked them coldly. most of them squealed and ran to their dormitories.

"sorry about them, they're just curious" Hermione apologized

"you didn't stare, don't apologize for others. you did nothing wrong" I sat down on one of the empty armchairs.

"so, is there something you want to know?" muttering went around the room as everyone looked at their neighbor. "I wont bite".

"where are you from?" a seventh year asks boldly

"New York city" the whispering starts

"then why did you come here?" a third year asks; definitely perplexed

"I didn't mean to" I tells him. muttering again, and avoiding eye contact with him.

"how did you do that?" a little first year asks, before she is shushed by the older kids

"which part?" I ask. might as well answer. the little girl stumbles over her words

"h-how did you, um, like appear out of nowhere?" she blushes at the ground. another ghost of a smile lights my face

"you would call it umbraportation. where I'm from, we call it shadow travel. and before you ask, it is not illegal where I'm from. in fact it is considered a great talent" I smirk at the shocked expression of the older students.

"well, I'm tired. so, goodnight." I rise from the chair and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. on the left side of the room, there was a bed with nothing near it, so I figured it was probably mine. how nice. I thought, and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Two**

**well, there's another chapter of rewriting done. *dodges bullet* hey, I'm a little busy right now. can you come back later? *dodges another bullet*that's a no then... well, see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing**

**umm, yea, that's really all I have to say. Welp, on with the story! **

**Warning: none. this is CLEAN!**

**Shadows**

**Chapter three: A Student**

**Nico's POV**

"morning Nico!" ugh, I don't want to get up yet. oh well. I stretch. I usually only wear underwear to bed, but I fell asleep fully dressed.

"hey Nico! get up! I have to take you to Diagon alley!" Harry yells at me. why is he so annoying?

"I'm getting up" I get out of bed, and grab the change of clothes Dumbledore lent me. I sat on his bed and pulled the curtains around. and changed clothes behind the curtain. my body is covered in scars, and I didn't want to alarm the others.

"Nico! we're going to be late!" Harry yelled

"I'm ready." I open the curtains, and jump nimbly off the bed. "how are we going to get there?" I ask. I wanted to try shadow traveling to wizard locations.

"I don't know. we have to meet Dumbledore in 5 minutes!" he cried as he saw the time.

"lets go then" I responded, calm as ever. grabbing his wand, Harry led me out of the dormitory. we got to Dumbledore's office without a minute to lose

"we're here!" Harry gasped out, and leaned against the wall breathing hard. I just stood there with an expression that said 'I do this all the time'. because I do.

"ok, grab Fawkes and hold on tight" we walked over and Harry grabbed on instantly, while I reached out slowly. why were we grabbing a pheonix's tail? we disappeared in a flash of light. when the journey was over, I grabbed the wall

"I am never doing that again" Harry gave me a look

"then how are you going to get back?" I gave him smile that screamed crazy.

"I have my ways" I said simply "now, where to first?"

* * *

"ok, all that's left now is a wand" Harry informed me. "the best place to get that would be Ollivander's"

"lead the way" I tell him. I wonder who this 'Ollivander' person is.

When they arrived, Olivander was no where to be seen.

"so, do we just go in and find one?" I walked into the store as I said this.

"the wand chooses the wizard!" Ollivander had popped out from behind a shelf.

"ah!" my hand went to my side where my sword usually was. only to remember that I stored it in the shadows. then I pulled my hand away before anyone noticed. "are you Mister Ollivander?"

"yes, and you must be Nico Di Angelo" I nodded looking around the room

"lets get you a wand" Ollivander went and grabbed a box off a shelf. he returned handing the wand to me "try this. holly and Unicorn's hair. eleven inches, bendy" I grabbed the wand. not sure what to do with it I held it like it was a sword. "well give it a wave!" I waved it, and all the boxes on the shelf fell onto the floor with a loud crash

"oops, sorry" I apologized handing the wand back. Ollivander wasn't paying attention to me, he grabbed another box and handed this one to me.

"oak and dragon heartstring. thirteen inches, unyeilding" I waved this as well, a light exploded

"um, I'm going with no" I said, handing Ollivander back the wand. it continued for quite some time like this. I was super intrigued. how did it work? why did I need a wand?

Suddenly Ollivander gasped "why didn't I think about that?! stay here! I'll be right back" he nearly ran to the back room. some crashing and low cussing reached their ears, then Ollivander returned with a black box

"this one nearly cost me my life. try this one. pomegranate, and a Dementor's cloak. thirteen inches, completely unyielding." I took a hold of this one. as soon as it touched my skin, all the shadows in the room condensed right where I stood. the feeling of power was amazing! it was like holding my sword when it was alight with hellfire.

"wicked" I whispered under my breath.

"yes, it was not easy to get that cloak, but clearly important. I believe we can expect great things from you Nico" I smiled

"don't worry, others also share that belief"

"that will be 11 galleons" Ollivander tells Harry. he hands him the money "have a nice day!" he calls out as they leave.

"well, that's everything on the list. ready to go back?" I give a mischievous grin

"what do you say we take a small detour?" I ask Harry pointing to a dark alley.

"no, we aren't allowed to go down knockturn alley" Harry says looking worried.

"why not?" I ask. what was wrong with this 'knockturn alley' ?"

"because its full of dark artifacts, and not the friendliest people" Harry replies

"oh, ok then" that's too bad, it looks like fun.

"oh look, Fawkes is back" Harry calls. I take one look at the bird, and tell Harry

"I'm not touching the bird. I'll get back my own way" Harry starts to argue, but Fawkes reaches out with its talons and is gone with a flash of fire

Finally, someone listens to me! well, since no one is here...I walk towards knockturn alley. perfect. full of shadows I walked up to the wall and melt into the shadows.

* * *

I came out in on top of my bed. perfect. I got up and went to Dumbledore's office where Harry was pacing waiting for me.

"there you are! why didn't you grab on?!" oops, he was mad. I quickly thought up a cover story

"because someone grabbed me from behind right as Fawkes came, so I couldn't grab on" I don't think he bought it. but it didn't matter because just then Dumbledore showed up.

"ah, I see you are back. did you get everything on the list?"

"yes professor. we got everything, and we just got back" I said praying to all the gods I know that Harry would keep his mouth shut

"ah, good, good. now. here is your course schedule, and here is a pair of glasses. they are enchanted to remove your dyslexia while you wear them."

"so they're reading glasses" I said taking the things he handed me. he chuckled

"yes I suppose you could call them that" well, at least someone has a sense of humor. maybe this stay won't be so bad after all. "well, you'd better be off, or you'll miss lunch!"

"goodbye" I turned and left. what a weird dude. Harry and I got to lunch, and I sat at the end of the table away from everyone, again. I closed my eyes. I wasn't that hungry. I could go back tot he dormitory. no. I would get in trouble. oh well. I heard footsteps behind me, so I opened my eyes, and got some food. mostly for show.

"are you Nico Di Angelo?" a voice sneered behind me

"no, I'm your worst nightmare" I said, not even bothering to look who it was. they faltered, then started again.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he said, as if that made him better than everyone else

"and I'm the tooth fairy. did you want something" I turned and looked at them for the first time. the one in the middle 'Draco Malfoy' was pale blond and kind of scrawny. the goons at his sides, were huge. but I doubted they could take me in a fight. even with both of my hands tied behind my back.

"you'll soon learn Di Angelo, that some wizards are better than others. you wouldn't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" I snorted

"yeah right, I'm good" Malfoy frowned. I wonder if anyone has ever taught this brat a lesson.

"be careful who you make your enemies Di Angelo" I snickered

"and what are you going to do to me? I have faced down a hydra, by myself in fact, and killed it in less than 3 minutes. so what exactly can you do?" he looked frightened. good, be frightened. he turned and left. "stupid wizard" I muttered to myself.

"hey Nico!" Hermione calls

"hello" I respond, before eating a piece of bread.

"so, how was Diagon alley?"

"it was fine." I finished the bread and stood up, "see you later, I'm supposed to meet professor McGonagall now" I grabbed my book bag and schedule, and walked out of the great hall. I walked around for a while completely lost, then I ran into someone pearly white, and hovering. I growled.

"oh, hello the-My Lord! I am so sorry! how can I help you today?"

"what is your name, and why are you not in the underworld?!" I hissed

"Sir Nicholas De mimsy, and when I died, I left an imprint of myself here. so I am not allowed to go to the underworld, you could send me there, but I would come back by the end of the week" interesting, wizards seemed to defy every law of nature. great, just great.

"can you tell me how to get to McGonagall's office?" he looked pleased.

"sure thing my Lord!"

"oh, don't call me Lord, if you meet me act as if nothing is the matter. spread the word to the other ghosts as well"

"yes my lo- Nico." I followed the ghost down a couple of corridors until we reached an office.

"McGonagall's office, young master"

"thank you Sir Nicholas, that will be all for now" McGonagall said coming out of her office "Nico, come in" I walked in, it was a very nice office.

"so, Mr. Di Angelo, you were sorted into Gryffindor, as a Gryffindor I expect you to try your hardest in all of you classes. understood?"

"yes professor"

"I also have a question for you. what did you do to the sorting hat?" I looked at the ground wondering how to answer.

"I merely gave it what it asked for" she looked stunned

"and what was that?" I smiled a ghost of a smile

"my memories" she looked like she wanted to come over and hug me till I died

"memories of what?" she looked stern now. my face darkened, I couldn't tell her, she would find out who I was.

"I'd rather not say. to give you a hint, the hat put me in Gryffindor for bravery" I stood, "well if that's all, I would like to explore the castle a little bit, and find out where everything is for tomorrow" she nodded "good day professor" I left the office. ugh, I'd given her way too much information.

"N-Nico?" a little girl was standing in front of me.

"yep that's me" she gave a small smile, oh I recognized her, she was the one who asked that question "did you want to know something?" she looked at the ground

"y-yes"

"spit it out then" I said this kindly, as to not hurt her feelings, she just looked so innocent

"I w-was wonder w-what d-did you do to the hat?" she stammered, a small frown creased my brow. I couldn't tell her, she would be more effected than McGonagall.

"how old are you?"

"eleven" she answered looking at me hopefully

"lets just say, by the time I was your age, things were pretty bad in my life" that was an under statement, when I was eleven I fought in a war, a freaking war!

"oh, ok" she looked like she wanted more information

"hey, can you keep a secret?" she nodded. "ok, follow me" I walked down an empty hallway into a classroom. "ok, you saw my cool powers right?" she nodded again "ok, so I first used my powers when I was your age, and as you saw, they are like super cool, so lots of different people wanted me, for my powers. the thing is, no one wanted me for a person, they only wanted my powers" I gritted my teeth. why was I telling my life's story to an eleven year old? I was definitely crazy. she reached out and put her small hand on my shoulder.

"it's ok Nico, people here will want you for who you are" she gave me a hopeful smile, it was infectious, so I smiled back.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**thanks for reading! please review and tell me if there are any mistakes. any flames will be used to cook blue cookies.**

**oh, I honestly cant believe I have 46 reviews! I thought this would be a small story, but this is amazing! cookies for the person who posts review # 67 :)  
(I don't know why I picked 67 I just did.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you to all the people who reviewed! we have 50 reviews! I am so exited!**

**ok, on with the story!**

**Warning: cussing (little)**

**Shadows **

**Chapter Four: Day 2**

**Nico's POV  
**

The rest of the day passed quickly, I didnt get in trouble, and I now had a basic understanding of where everything was.

Monday morning this happened. naturally. it's just my luck.

"Nico! get up! we have to go to breakfast!" Harry yelled at me.

"nope...I'm not hungry...zzz" I said still half asleep.

"get up mate!" Ron came over and pulled the curtain aside, which was a really bad idea on his part, as I wasn't wearing a shirt. I was however wearing pants so yeah.

"what the...?" Harry asked, as he saw my scars

"don't you know what privacy is?!" I yelled at them, and pulled the curtains shut. I could still hear them whispering. stupid people. why couldn't they just leave me alone?!

"did you see his scars?" Seamus asked.

"what do you think happened?" Ron whispered back

"should we wake him?" Neville asked sounding concerned

"he should probably go to breakfast; he's so skinny" I pulled the curtain open.

"do you know how to shut up?!" they all just stared. schist. I still didn't have a shirt on.

"hey Nico..." Seamus started

"what?!" I asked irritated

"what the bloody hell happened to you?!" Ron yelled before he could say anything.

"Ron, you saw my entrance of sorts right?" he nodded "that wasn't the first monster I've ever faced" they looked surprised, and scared. "well, if you're done ogling" I grabbed my robes and put them on. everyone looked away when I mentioned this. they all left for breakfast, so I just sat on my bed. ugh, why did he have to do that?! they were so annoying, and now they were going to ask more question. well, nothing I can do about. after a while, I got up and finished getting dressed, then I went to my first class. which happened to be transfiguration. it was awesome, I loved every minute of it. I was second best only to Hermione, which is quite a feat since this is my first day.

"Nico, Could you stay a minute please" professor McGonagall asked after class, I saw the golden trio casting me worried looks, I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say

"so Mr. Di Angelo, why didn't you go to breakfast?" yep, they ratted me out. ugh, I ran a hand through my hair. what was I going to tell her?

"I, uh, I wasn't hungry..." she didn't look very convinced

"Nico, I expect you to come to mealtimes. understood?" I nodded. "good, now go, cant have you late for your second class" I walked out of the room, huh, she hadn't asked about my scars, maybe they didn't rat me out, yet at least.

"Nico!" I turned hand going to my waist where my sword usually hung, before I remembered that I had stored it in the shadows to prevent people from tampering with it, and dying.

"yes?" I answered when I saw that it was Hermione.

"McGonagall told me that she gave us the same schedule so that I could lead you to all your classes!" I inwardly groaned. great, just great. why the schist did she do that?

"great, what is the next class?"

"arithmancy, we're going to be late if we don't pick up the pace though" we pretty much ran to the classroom. we got there with two minutes to spare. she was panting heavily, I just stood there. why was she staring?, oh, I had just run a lot, and I didn't even look fazed. well, it definitely wasn't the first time I'd gotten weird looks. they were all whispering when the teacher finally arrived.

"Quiet please" he said sitting down. then he looked up and started slightly when he saw me sitting in the back "ah, we have a new student. Mr. Di Angelo, here is a paper that will tell you what we have been over the last two years" huh, I guess this class is only for third year and up then. I took the paper, I could hardly read it. stupid Nico. I told myself. I took out the reading glasses Dumbledore gave me and put them on, it was amazing. I could read really easily now.

* * *

"well, that was an interesting class." I told Hermione after arithmancy.

"it's one of my favorites" she gushed. I can guess why, she loves all thing with knowledge. she's like a wizard Annabeth.

'well, what's next on the schedule of doom?' I thought.

"what do you mean 'Schedule of doom'?" schist, apparently I said that out loud. oops.

"nothing, what is our next class?" she looked like she wanted to pursue the topic, but she let it slide.

"we have Herbology." I snorted. idiots. I was so dead. plants hated me.

"what's so funny about Herbology?" she looked mad

"nothing, it's just that plant hate me" she looked appeased

"its ok, I'm sure you'll be fine"

"no, I won't. but thanks for trying"

"and why not?"

" it doesn't matter. lead the way" she turned down a hall, and led us to the greenhouses.

* * *

"well, um, that was, _interesting_, to say the least" I said on the verge of laughter. I had killed every plant I touched. at the end, professor sprout told me to sit in the corner, and do nothing.

"ok, lunch time Nico" I followed her to the great hall. so far the only class we'd had with Ron and Harry, was transfiguration.

"oh, hey Hermione!" Ron called when he saw us, he paled slightly when he saw that I was standing right next to her, but the color came back when she sat next to him, and I sat at the end of the table, as always. she frowned when she saw that, and stared whispering to the others. guessing from Ron, and Harry's facial expressions she was trying to convince them to come sit with me, SPOILER: I was right. the trio got up and came and sat near me. Harry sat next to me, while Ron, and Hermione sat across the table.

"Nico, you should really eat more" she scolded when she saw my small portion of food

"Hermione, I know you mean well, but, don't tell me what to do" near the end my aura of death that I usually kept in check, came out a little, bringing a very interesting twist to my words. they looked like they wanted to bolt. Stupid, Stupid Nico. get it under control. 'remember last time you lost control?' a little voice asked me. 'shut it' I told the voice. she was only trying to help. I reminded myself.

"so..." Hermione was trying to start a conversation, poor thing.

"so, Ron, did any of your teachers teach you what privacy is?" I asked. just out of the blue. because, well. I really wanted to see his facial reaction.

Ron sputtered "wh- I- th-" before Hermione raised her hand and shushed him

"Nico, why would you say such a thing?" she asked me in a deadly whisper. wow, I was surprised. none of my dorm mates had spilled the beans. yet.

"I'll tell you later" I nodded towards a group of 3rd or 4th years that started eating with way too much gusto.

"ok. you will tell me later" she emphasized.

"fine" I snapped at her. I rose from my chair fluidly. I hadn't touched my meal hardly at all. "I'll see you in ancient runes" I said coldly, and walked away. I was going to just get my energy levels to max, and then I was leaving. no more 'magic' no more silly wand waving. I was going home-, my thoughts hitched. 'is it really your home?' a small voice asked me. "shut it!" I told the voice, but the damage had been done. memories: hatred filled looks, people avoiding me wherever I went, and the loneliness. in a crowd of people. I stifled the memories. my feet had subconsciously taken me to Gryffindor tower. I walked inside, lunch wasn't over for another half hour so I had some free time. I let out a small groan and laid down in a chair. I should just leave now. but, I couldn't. I mean my body was capable of making the journey, but my mind insisted on giving me reasons to stay, and that small voice insisted on giving me reasons to leave. why is my life so darn complicated?!

I left the dorm with five minutes to get to my next class. I arrived right on time to ancient runes, it was the best class so far. first they used symbols like Greek, so my dyslexia didn't act up hardly at all, and second I was there before Hermione so I picked a spot where she couldn't sit next to me. it was great.

after class, I went straight to the next, not stopping. I was elated, the last class of the day, and I still wasn't in trouble. the last class was care of magical creatures. this was going to be fun. animals hated me, I reeked of death so you cant really blame them. any who, I ran to class so that I was there first, I know it was dumb, but I was bored and wanted some semi-alone time.  
when I got there I saw a older man who was missing a few limbs, I sat down on the ground, and leaned against the table set up, but just then the 'golden' trio walked up. ugh, I hated them. couldn't leave me alone could they?!

"hey Nico!" Harry called, he came and sat at the table. on the chair, I smirked

"oh, hi Nico" Hermione said, I nodded my greeting. the others began to arrive. then the teacher started the lesson. it was great actually, we were put in pairs of 2s and 3s and we had to sketch a bowtruckle. professor Silvanus Kettleburn, was very nice, he showed us how, it was just my luck that I got paired with Malfoy.

"so Nico" he sneered my name as if it was a cuss word

"yes nimrod?" I asked ignoring him for the most part. he looked startled

"Y-You dare insult me?!" I looked him in the eyes with my death glare

"yes" I turned back to the bowtruckle, it was trying to escape. I looked around to make sure no one was watching us, then I grabbed it with the shadows. Malfoy didn't see, so I sketched it really quickly, when I was done I released it. bye bowtruckle. I smirked at Malfoy

"have fun catching it" he looked around just now noticing that the bowtruckle had run away

"no, y-you have to catch it!" he sputtered. I smiled coldly

"nope, I'm done. I don't need it anymore" he looked panicked, and ran off after the bowtruckle. Hermione saw him run and came over

"why'd Malfoy run off?" I looked at him struggling to catch it

"he lost something that he needs" she looked at the table then back at Malfoy who now had a bowtruckle in his hands.

"did your bowtruckle escape?" she looked at me condescendingly.

"nope" I popped the p "I released it. I was done with it and he wasn't paying attention, so I let it go" she looked mad.

"why?! you're going to get in trouble!" I shook my head silently laughing at her.

"only if you tell"

* * *

"I should tell you know" she said for maybe the tenth time.

"but you wont" I replied, snarky

"I might" I looked at her, and gave a death stare. she quickly looked away.

"nope, I think you wont. you are too nice" she sagged her head.

"I know" she left and sat down with her partner, who just happened to be Ron. I wonder why he looks at me so weirdly, I mean I never did anything to him. just then Malfoy came back holding a squirming bowtruckle.

"ah, you managed to catch it after all." Malfoy glared at me

"yes. now I am going to draw it." he sat down and tried to draw the bowtruckle. key word: tried. it bit him, and ran off once again.

"you know Malfoy, your partner is supposed to hold it while you draw, too bad you didn't help me. if you had I might consider helping you" he glared at me again, "run along, the bowtruckle has escaped" he gave me a nasty look before once again going after the bowtruckle.

* * *

after class, he went back with his goons. and brought them over to talk to me.

"if you're trying to intimidate me Malfoy, you are going to have to try harder." he sneered at me

"really? well, I don't believe you. I think you are just trying to intimidate me! you are just a pathetic liar, who never did anything heroic in their life!" I stood and glared at him, he shivered under my gaze. wimp, I wasn't even using my aura. I released my aura, not all of it but enough to make his legs wobble.

"so Malfoy, you think that I'm a scared liar. is that correct?" I asked cold as ice. he stammered a little before regaining his confidence

"yes. you just want power and friends" he sneered this last part. a ghost smile lit my face

"and you don't?" it was an insult, and he knew it.

"no. I have those things. and you never will" that cut me. I knew I had no friends, the ones I did were scared of me, and didn't want to hang out with me. I growled. he took a step back

"Malfoy, if you play with fire, you _**will**_ get burned" I said this in a deep menacing voice. his hand reached into his robe, and he pulled out his wand

"I'll get you for that you scum" he snarled. I laughed, a deep menacing chuckle.

"there are people watching Malfoy" I nodded to professor Kettleburn. Malfoy scowled and stowed his wand away.

"tread lightly around me Di Angelo" I smirked

"you've got it wrong Malfoy. you need to tread lightly around me" he left. Hermione saw and came over

"what was that all about?" I looked at her coldly

"none of your beeswax"

"Nico," she started, I tuned her out "...cant go around doing that" I missed most of what she said.

"why not?"

"really?! because intimidating people is not right!" I almost fell over laughing, but I managed to keep it in, not even cracking a smile

"Hermione, I wasn't intimidating him, he was trying to intimidate me."

"why would he do that?" she looked so confused, poor girl.

"because silly, that's what people do to the new kid. the first person to get his trust wins kind of thing. like I'm a toy, and they all want to play with me" she looked almost horrified

"b-but, that's not nice!" I snorted

"the world isn't Hermione."

"but..." I cut her off

"there's no point in arguing. it's how it is, and I'll live with it. this is not the first time that I'm the shiny new kid" she looked sad "are you ok?" dammit Nico! why are you asking her if she's ok?! stop thinking like that! she noticed the look of anguish that crossed my face.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" I gave her a sad smile

"never was. I was born not okay, and I don't think I'll ever be one hundred percent" she came in to hug me, I shrugged her off

"not the hugging type" she noted, the ghost smile came back

"no, not really. well, lets go. apperantly I have some explaining to do"

**end of Chapter four.**

**I posted this because I saw all the reviews, and I felt like it :)**

**thank you for reading, and please review! constructive criticism is always welcome! if you have any ideas, PM me! bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello again, it's me! your (hopefully) favorite writer!**

**special shout out to StoryQueenI for reviewing! and the ideas ;)**

**on with the fanfic!**

**Warning: slight cussing, and PDA**

**Shadows**

**Chapter Five: explanations and prophesies**

**Nico's POV**

When we got back to Gryffindor tower, she all but shoved me into one of the armchairs

"explain, now" she commanded. she was scary when she wanted to be.

"ok fine. this morning I was rudely awakened by my dorm mates, and they were just surprised by the number of scars I have. satisfied?"

"what do you mean 'number of scars'?" I huffed.

"really Hermione? I thought you were the brightest witch of your age" she scowled at me. Hades, she was funny when mad...Snap out of it Nico! ugh! why was I thinking of that?! she noticed. my face must have given it away.

"I am! just because I'm the brightest witch, doesn't mean I get everything automatically!" I glared at her.

"they meant literal scars Hermione" she paled slightly. inwardly cussing, I rolled up my left sleeve. and showed her the top only. she didn't need to see...

"oh my god! how did that happen?!" I gave a dry chuckle with no humor

"you saw my entrance did you not?" she seemed to put the pieces together

"you mean, that wasn't the first time?" she sounded horrified. I glared at her some more.

"I have some studying to do" I said abruptly, and left. why did she care? it's not like she really knew me anyway. I went to the library, it was great being able to read without a headache. I grabbed my history book, and started studying.

* * *

"what are you doing?" a young voice startled me out of my studies, my hand instantly went to my side where my sword usually was, before I registered that it was just the little Gryffindor girl.

"oh, its just you, and I'm studying charms right now" I liked her, she was so innocent.

"oh, ok then. I'll leave you alone" she turned to leave, I called out before thinking

"hey! what's your name?" she seemed startled

"my name is lily, lily falcone." I smiled at her. what is wrong with me?! I just smiled. this place is driving me crazy!

"bye lily" she left. I was definitely going insane. I resumed studying, but a figure came and blocked out the light. I didn't look up, too engrossed in my book

"you're blocking the light, please move" I said, adding please in case it was a teacher.

"no. I don't think I will" came a drawl, that could only belong to one person

"Malfoy" I mentally cursed, I should have looked.

"yes, now Di Angelo. I have a question for you" I snickered

"and what makes you think I'll answer?" he didn't expect that, he stuttered, and had an incredulous look on his face

"Be-Because, you have to!" he said. I chuckled darkly

"really? I dint know you made the rules" he growled, he probably meant it to be intimidating, but it was just so funny! I outright laughed at him. everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and just stared in shock.

"did you just laugh at me?!" he said in a tone that I'm guessing was supposed to be menacing

"Malfoy, yes. so leave me the tartarus alone!" I kept my voice low and deadly. he turned and left when people started coming over. probably didn't want to fight in the library.

"Γιατί είναι τόσο ενοχλητικός;" I hissed under my breath

"what did you just say?!" one of the other slytherins asked, she looked a little mad

"were you not listening?" I was confused

"I was. you were speaking gibberish" schist. I was probably speaking greek. ah well.

"oh, I must have been speaking another language"

"you know more than one language?" why had I said that?

"yes. I speak Italian, English, Latin, and greek"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"what do you mean?! why shouldn't I go to the underworld and tell Hades about Nico?! Chiron sighed

"because Percy, he is most likely will kill the messenger. and you are our strongest fighter." he makes a good point. tartarus. can't think of that right now.

"fine. what are we going to do about Hades then?"

"I would very much like the answer to that question as well" a deep voice came from behind me, I twirled uncapping riptide, only to come face-to-face with hades.

"oh, Lord Hades. what brings you here uncle?" I did a small bow

"I tried IM-ing my son, and couldn't, so I came here to talk to him." my face fell, crap, we were going to have to tell him. and guessing by the face of those around me, I was supposed to tell. 'father if you're listening, please don't let him turn me into a grease spot'. I prayed silently before turning back to the lord of the dead

"uncle, we actually having this meeting about Nico. he left you see, and that isn't abnormal, but I found this in his cabin" I held up the ripped, blood spattered, green shirt. Hades took it out of my hand roughly

"and why were you in my cabin?" he asked in a deathly whisper, his eyes still on the shirt

"oh, I, um. I was talking to Nico a few nights ago, and I thought I might have left my shield in his cabin, so I took a quick peek, and, well. you should have a look for yourself" I turned and walked to the Hades cabin, I knew he was following me. I opened the door. his breath caught when he saw the wreckage.

"what happened here?!" he asked livid, his eyes were past mad. they were insane.

"we, we don't know sir. we were having the meeting to discuss what to do" hades growled

"you will find my son. if he is not found by the winter solstice, I will have my revenge." he said this barely audible, but I heard every word.

"yes sir. I will find Nico" he turned to look at me, I saw love for Nico in his eyes. it quickly left and was replaced by anger

"you had better"

**3rd person Dumbledore's POV**

"ah, thank you for coming McGonagall" he said, smiling at the tall witch who just walked in

"why did you summon me here headmaster?" he just smiled

"I was wondering how young Mr. Di Angelo was doing in his classes" she nodded

"of course. he is doing exceptionally well in transfiguration, and very good in the others that he has taken so far"

'ah, that's good' he thinks 'I wonder how Umbridge will react to the new student in her class'

"well Dumbledore, if that's all. I have some papers to grade" he nodds

"of course, thank you for telling me" she turns and leaves

"ah Fawkes, what am I going to do about this boy? he is much more powerful than he looks or even tells. I wonder where he is from"

**Nico's POV**

"well, it's late, I'm going to my dorm now" I walked out of the library. I had told them way too much

"hi Nico!" a small voice called from my left, battle reflexes kicking in, I turned with inhuman speed, and saw lily staring at me

"oh, hi lily. don't scare me like that" she nodded red faced. "well, it's late, are you going to the dorm as well?" she nods again. hades, her little golden curls look like Annabeth's, No! don't think like that Nico! I shake my head to clear it. "well little bit, can you lead me? I forgot the way" I had not forgotten I just wanted to walk with her.

"of course friend!" she giggled and took my hand. she nearly ran to Gryffindor tower, it was fun. I liked running, and no one told us off so it was great.

"we're here!" she announced stopping in front of the fat lady.

"yes we are. good job little bit" I told her fondly, she was like the little sister I never had. well, other than Hazel, but Hazel was 14 and I wanted a really little sister "fortuna major" I told the door.

"sorry, that isn't the password anymore" she replied. I frowned

"no one told us that it was changed" she smiled a sad smile

"they changed it right after all the classes. you weren't here" I scowled, and may have growled a little.

"ηλίθια εικόνα" I hissed

"what did you say?" asked lily

"I said 'ηλίθια εικόνα' it means stupid picture in greek" she looked awed

"you speak greek?" I smiled at her

"yes, it is actually easier than English for me" I turned back to the door "is there any way you could tell them that we are stuck out here?" I asked, politely

"sure!" she left her painting, and came back a few minutes later "someone should be coming to open the door now" as soon as she said that, Neville appeared opening the 'door'

"oh, hi there Nico, I heard someone was stuck outside so I came to help" lily giggled

"yep! we don't know the new password" he nodded sagely

"it's venomous tentacula"

"thanks" I muttered, and went inside.

**Percy's POV**

"bye Annabeth, I'm going to see Rachel. I need a prophesy." she nods "thanks babe" I give her a quick kiss, and hurry off to Rachel's cave/home thing.

"Rachel? you here?" I call out at the entrance

"yep! come in!" she calls. I walk in, it is decorated in the weirdest way. she is painting another picture on the wall

"what you painting?" I ask going over

"I'm not sure yet" she says quietly. it's a black triangle looking thing, clashing with a tornado. weird to say the least.

"well, you probably know why I'm here" I say looking at her. she sighs

"no one ever comes to see me just to hang out" she grumbles

"sorry" I mutter guilty

"it's fine. ask your question" I make her sit on the stool first

"where is my cousin Nico?" she falls, and goes rigid. green smoke comes out of her and fills the room, she begins to speak

_To British school of wizards you must go_

_ find the son of darkness at his new home_

_Beware the foes that lie therein_

_with hunters help you might win_

_Bonds stronger than the test of time_

_bind him to what you may find_

Rachel collapsed in the chair, then blinked wearily.

"ok first, a glass of water. second, what did I tell you?" I repeated the prophesy to her

"well, sounds like we might need the hunters of Artemis" she nodded

"you definitely need them. it says you might win, even with their help." I pondered that for a moment

"so, if we don't take them, what will happen?" she thought for a minute

"you should definitely take them, if Nico is held with 'bonds stronger than the test of time' then you will need all the fire power you can get"

"good point. I have to go tell Chiron and the other campers now. thanks Rachel" she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, and went back to her new wall painting

I went to the big house, ugh, this was going to be fun

**Nico's POV**

I went to my dorm, I pulled the curtains around me, and waited for them to come in. my 'mates' had already seen my scars, but I didn't want to give them another look. oops, I missed dinner. oh well. it's not like I haven't gone without eating for long periods of time. I sighed. after about half an hour of ADHD induced random wondering, I heard them come in. not too quietly either.

"do you think he's asleep?" Seamus asked

"maybe" Ron replied

"do you think we should check?" Harry asked

"don't you remember what happened last time we opened his curtains?" Dean asked the others. he's gat a brain at least.

"oh, yeah. probably not a good idea then" Ron said. I snorted a little and pulled the curtains open, I still had my robes on.

"hello everyone" I said as if I hadn't heard a thing. they all paled, and busied themselves with changing, and getting in bed

"hi Nico" Neville said. the others turned to him in shock. I was glad that someone actually wanted to talk to me.

"hello Neville. how was your day?" he smiled and came over, he pointed my bed

"may I sit?" I nodded permission. he sat

"my day was alright. how was yours?" I did a slight scowl

"it was interesting to say the least." he looked intruiged

"really?" he looked at me, begging for more information

"yep, I got paired with that git Malfoy in care of magical creatures, and he is probably going to rat me out for letting the bowtruckle escape." Neville snickered

"you let your bowtruckle escape?" he asked, still chuckling. the ghost smile lit my face

"yep, I already drew it and he wasn't paying attention, so I let it run away"

"he deserved it" Neville responded. I realized just then that everyone else was eavesdropping on out conversation, they were too quiet.

"and apparently everyone in here seems to think that this is any of their business." they all started making conversation. I smirked

"so, what did you do today after your classes Neville?" he looked at me

"I just studied, and l lost a game of chess" I chuckled darkly

"that sound like you. I just studied, until that git Malfoy came by. did you know he's scared of me now?" Neville looked like that was the best thing ever.

"good job mate!" I snickered "what?" he asked

"mate! in America we say dude, or bro. mate sounds like I'm a pirate or something" Neville smiled

"well bro, it's been a pleasure" that threw me into a fit of laughing. everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. I noticed

"what?" I asked. why did they stop?

"you laughed" Neville said. I gave another chuckle

"yes, I have been know to do that every now and then" they all resumed whatever they were doing.

"why did you laugh?" Neville clearly still confused

"because you said bro in a really funny accent. it just sounded so weird" he nodded in understanding "well, goodnight. mate" I gave a little wink. he smiled and went back to his own bed. I took my robes off, but left my shirt on in case they decided to wake me up.

* * *

"hey Nico! get up!" Neville yelled

"no, I'm tired" I mumbled, and turned over

"no! get up! McGonagall said to make sure you went to breakfast!" I groaned. hades. I wanted to sleep in.

"fine. I'm getting up" I mumble. I open the curtains, and grab a change of clothes from my trunk. I sat down on my bed; close the curtains, and change.

"hurry up!" Harry yells

"if you're impatient, you can go without me" I hiss through the curtain. then I open them and climb out of bed.

"um, Nico. what happened to your tie?" Neville asks looking at the object in question. I look at my tie. oops, I put it on completely wrong. I sigh, and fix it.

"great, now we can go" Ron says, and leaves. the rest of them follow. I come out last. in the common room I see Hermione waiting. she most likely wanted to sit with Potter and Weasley.

"hello Nico" she says when we come downstairs

"hey" I walk out of the room, and find the grand hall. I sit at the end of the table, but this time Neville followed me, he sits right next to me.

"thought I would sit with you today" he says. I just grab some food. got to give it to the Hogwarts staff, they can cook.

"there you are!"

**End of Chapter Five. :)**

**please review, and tell me what you think! :)**

**now to the reviewers!**

**TimeBlade: thank you for the reviews! and yes. he totally crushed that poor girls innocence.**

**Orca2Whale: thanks for the support!**

**Guest: yes. the seven are afraid of him, and his powers. all except Percy. maybe. :) *grins evilly* you will find out later *dodges bullet* aww come on!**

**see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**thank you to all those people who reviewed and also to those who just read. yall are amazing!**

**and, HAPPY NEW YEAR! *dodges missile* you have got to be kidding me! **

**on with ze story**

**Warning: slight cussing. nothing big.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter Six: Potions**

**Nico's POV**

Startled, once again. I turned, just to see lily, coming to sit with us.

"oh, hi lily" I say, and grab a piece of toast.

"hi Nico! and hi Neville!" she giggles out. she is way too energetic. my ADHD wondered if she ever ran out.

"oh, hi lily. do you need something?" Neville asks kindly

"nope!" she popped the 'p' "I just wanted to sit with my friend Nico!" I sighed. can't get around it I guess. Neville's eyebrows got lost in his hair, he raised them so high.

"well, have seat then lily" I tell her, she radiates joy. she sat down next to me. far too close for my comfort, but I didn't mind as much as I should. I mean, she was so adorable!

"so, what do you have first Nico?" she asks, while eating eggs, and bacon at an alarming rate.

"um, I have..." I looked in my bag, took out my schedule and reading glasses, and put them on "I have potions" Neville sighed

"I'm sorry mate. potions sucks. the teacher Snape, he has a vendetta against all Gryffindors."

"well, maybe I can change that" I give him a crazy smile, he smiles back.

* * *

we got to the potions class with about 5 minutes to spare, so Neville and I found a desk at the back, and claimed it.

"you don't want me as a partner" Neville told me. I smiled at him

"no, but I want you as a friend" he brightened up. then the door flew open, and a man with very greasy hair walked in. he turned a cold stare on everyone in the class, looking at Harry longer than most. and his gaze paused when he saw me. I stared back, and he broke first.

"well, looks like we have a new student today" he drawled. I ignored him for the most part. "...the instructions are on the board" I put on my reading glasses, and was able to make out most of what was on the board. Neville and I began. mostly I just told Neville to stop and look busy while I did the actual work. it worked. the potion at this time was supposed to be giving off a silver smoke. the only potions giving off silver smoke were ours, and Hermione's. Harry's was giving off green smoke, while many others had dark grey smoke coming off. it was very hard to see.

"Potter. what is this?" Snape sneered at Harry.

"my potion sir" Harry replied. Snape's sneer became bigger

"tell me Potter, can you read?" Harry looked at the board, and his eyes went wide "so Potter. did you do everything on the forth line?" Harry shook his head

"no sir. I forgot syrup of hellborne" Snape smirked

"then this slush is utterly useless" he waved his wand, and Harry's potion disappeared. my ADHD brain wondered where it went. like, did it land on someone? was it in the trash? where did it go? I missed what Snape said

"um, Neville, what did Snape just say?" he looked at me a little weird

"he said to take some of your potion to the front. oh, and thanks for the help Nico. I would have failed without you" I nodded, and took some of my potion to him. I signed my name, and handed it to him. he looked at the bottle, and then at me

"is this some kind of joke Di Angelo?" he asked looking at the bottle

"um, no sir" I said. what was he talking about? was my potion bad? he turned the bottle to me, and I saw why. I had signed my name in greek.

"oh, sorry professor. I usually sign my name in greek, and I forgot, and signed my name in greek" he gave me a weird look. I grabbed the bottle, and wrote my name in English below it. then I left.

* * *

"what did you do?" Neville asked as soon as I got out of the classroom. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair

"I accidentally signed my name in greek" he looked confused. "greek comes naturally to me, because I'm dyslexic. so I usually write in greek" wasn't a total lie. just not the whole truth. these half lies were going to come back to me someday. his face still had the weird look on it when we got to herbology. I realized it was respect, and was that jealousy?

"so, Neville. will you be my partner in herbology?" I asked hopefully. plants hated me. and when I touched them they either died, or tried to attack me. so, not the best for a class dealing solely with plants.

"sure! you helped me, I'll help you" I nodded my thanks. I finally had a friend. or, at least the start of one. Professor sprout came over, and started telling us what to do, and how to do it. I was lost in my thoughts so I didn't hear the question she asked.

"Mr. Di Angelo? were you listening?" I looked up. tartarus. I didn't hear what she'd said. I looked at Neville in desperation. he shook his head a little.

"No ma'am. I don't believe so" I answered her question. she looked surprised, but carried on none the less

"five points to Gryffindor. yes..." I tuned her out.

* * *

"thanks for the help Neville. I would have failed without it" he smiled

"you helped me in my weak spot, seems only fair I help you" that was new. most people I'd met were like: oh, thanks for the help. bye! and then they left and never returned the favor. we went back to our common room. for our break period.

"hey, did you need help with your potion paper?" I asked Neville. he shook his head

"no, I get the concept, I just cant put it to work" I nodded

"same here. though, for a completely different reason" I muttered that last part to myself. we did our homework in silence.

Suddenly, the clock clanged loudly, causing me to jump from my chair into a battle position, before realizing it was just the clock. I relaxed and was about to sit back down, when Neville cried out

"we're half an hour late for lunch!" he quickly jumped to his feet, and ran to lunch. I stayed. I wasn't hungry anyway, and there was no rule that you had to attend lunchtime. I finished my homework instead.

"there you are! I missed you at lunch!" came a small voice from the doorway.

"I didn't go lily. I wasn't hungry" I told her, not looking up from the book I was reading.

"well, McGonagall told me to tell you, that: you don't have to show up to lunch. just breakfast and dinner" I nodded. good. I didn't want to waste an hour everyday 'eating'.

"so, what's your next class lily?" I asked, closing my book and putting it back in my bag.

"oh, my next class is" she opened her book bag "Potions. its my first time too!" I looked at her, Snape really was a jerk to all the Gryffindors. because he was head of Slytherin house.

"well, have fun. and if it says chop for the juice, when you're done chopping, press the flat of your knife against it to get the juice out" she smiled up at me.

"thanks Nico!" then she looked at the clock "eek! I'm going to be late!" she cried. I wasn't. this was my off moment.

"I'll take you lily" I told her standing up "I found a shortcut" I led her out of the common room, and through this weird shortcut that took you under the lake. but we got there with 3 minutes to spare, so it worked. I gave her a small smile

"see you later crazy" as I left she called out

"bye friend!" that warmed my heart. she thought I was her friend. she must have wanted one as much as I did. I went back to the common room, only to find that it was now full of people. I sighed, guess I'd better find somewhere else.

"hey Nico!" I heard someone call when I was about to close the 'door'. I turned, Harry was calling me. great.

"what do you want?" I asked resigned for the worst. he shifted in his seat a little.

"well, we- Ron, Hermione, and me-"

"Ron, Hermione, and _**I**_" Hermione and I corrected at the same time. we looked at each other. Hermione blushed and looked away. he shook his head a little, and started again

"well, we were wondering why you didn't come to lunch" the ADHD part of my brain noted that he'd said 5 words that started 'w' in a row. the rest of mt brain wondered what I should tell them.

"well, I wasn't hungry" I replied. no need to make up a complicated answer.

"oh" Ron said. I stared at them

"well, if you don't have anything else to say, I have a break, and I would like to go study" I left through the portrait hole before they could argue further. I wandered around. cant go to the library, too many people. common room, same problem. where could I go where there wouldn't be that many people? then it hit me. literally. I ran into the wall because I was so lost in thought.

"ow" I rubbed my knee, then I looked around. I was in the dungeons. perfect, no one would look for me here. and no one in their right mind would be down here. oh, except for the Slytherins. their common room was somewhere down here. oh well. it wouldn't stop me from studying. I went into an empty classroom. and pulled out my wand, my glasses, and my spell books. I opened my charms book, and found a spell for time keeping. it made a sort of timer. this would be my first use of magic. I wondered if it would actually work. I focused on the spell and then something really weird happened. black smoke began to come from my hand, I wasn't holding my wand though. then it wormed a clock mid-air and set to the time I wanted. what the hades was going on?! I hadn't picked up my wand, or said the spell yet! I waved my hand through the clock and decided to talk to Hermione. she was smart, she could tell me what the tartarus just happened.

**End of Chapter Six.**

**and yes, Nico just did wandless, and wordless magic. :) had to make him OP you know?**

**thanks for reading! :) please review and tell me what you think :)**

**and don't hate me because its short. most of my chapters are. and I wanted to get this out today. so, yeah. hope you liked it!**

**time for the reviewers of chapter five!**

**DarthVader7754: maybe. I haven't decided pairings yet. and who knows, I might make him gay for a while :P but probably not.**

**KINGANDYfornewrulerofOlypus: thank you for the review, and I am deffinately putting a boggart scene in here somewhere, I just haven't decided where yet. also, I already had a boggart in mind, but yours is cool too :)**

**Matt: Happy new year to you too! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing :(**

**hello again everyone! here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

**Warning: Cussing (mild)**

**Shadows**

**Chapter Seven: I get some explanations.  
(I made it funny just for you dear readers)  
**

**Nico's POV  
**

"Hermione, do you have a minute?" I asked from right next to her. she jumped

"oh, I didn't see you there Nico. of course I have a minute, what did you need?" she smiles at me. I look around. she was sitting next to Harry and Ron, no surprises there. but I didn't trust them.

"um, actually, can you come with me. it's a sensitive matter" I whispered. I knew Harry and Ron would hear my whisper, but there was no need for everyone in the common room to hear. she looked slightly affronted, but quickly hid her shock

"sure. lead the way" I led her out of the common room, and back to the dungeon classroom that I had been practicing in. she looked curious as to why we were down in the dungeons, but she didn't question me.

"alright. so, I heard that you were really smart" I started by flattery, I hoped she didn't recognize it. she looked flattered, so I figured it was a success. "um, well, I was doing my homework down here, and I didn't want to lose track of time, so I was going to use this spell" I opened my spell book and showed her.

"oh! I know all about this spell! I use it all the time!" I nodded.

"ok, the maybe you can help me with something" I took a deep breath. I really hope this doesn't backfire on me like usual. "I, well, I'm not sure what I did. do you want me to show you?" she considered for a moment.

"yes" I took a long look at her. she showed no signs of deception. I held out my right hand and thought the spell. almost immediately the black smoke started coming from my palm. she gasped. it formed the clock. and I lowered my hand.

"now do you see why I asked for your help?" she looked awed, and afraid.

"N-Nico, th-that was wandless, wordless magic." I went to say something, but she held up a finger "its extremely difficult. grown wizards cant do wordless magic usually. and only a hand full can do wandless. but both at the same time? none." I stared in shock. great. just, great. what I always wanted. more fame. more people looking at me like I'm some kind of freak! ugh! I hated it! why did people always act that way to people different than themselves?! it made me so mad! the shadows started reacting, pulsing around my feet. 'no' I thought. 'Hermione cant see that now' I pushed them down. she didn't seem to notice.

"Nico, are you alright?" she asked timid. I gave her a weary smile.

"just found out I can do something no one else can. I'm peachy. just peachy." she didn't seem to mind the sarcasm.

"well, we'd better get going. you have Divination, and its in the towers" I nodded. we left for divination.

On the way there, I decided to question her further.

"so, is that what the spell is supposed to look like?" she nodded without saying anything. that was odd. she usually had a textbook answer for me. why did she-oh, we were climbing a spiral staircase. she doesn't have the same amount of energy that I do. oh well. when we finally got to the Divination hallway, there was no door.

"um, how are we supposed to get in?" she looked at me. then a trapdoor opened, causing me to jump back into a fighting position. when a ladder popped down, I relaxed, and followed her up. it was the weirdest classroom yet.

"bye Nico!" she called. this was the one class I didn't have with her. I had it with Harry-stinking-Potter. the second most annoying prick in my year. second only to Malfoy. he was always trying to figure things out about me. he recently got a large burn on his hand from trying to open my trunk. I used some magic to lock my trunk so that anyone who wasn't a child of hades was burned when they tried to open it. mostly because it had an array of weapons in it. all made out of stygian iron. and I didn't feel like having to explain to a professor why my dormmate's soul was ripped out.

"oh, hello dear. you must be the new student. I saw you coming" I mentally snickered. she was nothing like _our _seer. she had probably made some dumb prophesy that came true somehow, and got named famous. unlike Rachel who has made many, that no one knows about. I took a seat on a fluffy poof at the back of the weird circular room. it was one of only two at the table so, that I would only have to interact with one human. I know, call me crazy. but I don't like people that much. kind of like Hephaestus.

"welcome, welcome. everyone take a seat" her odd voice pulled me out of my musings. guess who came to sit at my table. Harry, and Ron. he pulled an extra chair from the table they were previously at. I groaned internally, I just wanted to be left alone.

"hi Nico" Harry said, and sat down across from me. Ron sat next to him. I didn't give him an answer. I just gave him my death stare. he shuddered. I smirked. Ron wisely kept his eyes on Trelawny.

"today we will be studying dreams. open your books to page fifteen, and look there"

"Dannazione. ora ho intenzione di avere per fare qualcosa" I hissed under my breath. (dammit. now I'm going to have to make something up)

"what did you just say?" Ron hissed at me. I glared into his eyes. he flinched away

"if I wanted you to know, I would have used English" I glared at Trelawny who was now going around helping people. "ηλίθια τάξη" (stupid class)

"well, we have to say our dreams. Nico, do you want to go first?" Harry asked.

* * *

**Harry's POV  
**(when I write, I'm writing like the writers of the books. harry potter characters will have a 3rd person view point, with that character's thoughts)

"well, we have to say our dreams. Nico, do you want to go first?" Harry asked. Nico turned and glared at Harry with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"no" he stated blandly.

"um, ok then. I'll go first" Harry said, and proceeded to tell them about buying shoes. 'wasn't my real dream, but no one needs to know my real dream' Harry thinks.

"alright Harry" Ron starts, then looks at his book "well, according to this, you are going to suffer. but this part means 'happiness'. so, you're going to suffer, and be happy about it" he concluded, with an odd look on his face. Harry burst out laughing. but Nico stared at the table, an unreadable expression on his face.

"is there something you would like to share with the entire class Mr. Potter?" Trelawny asked coming over.

"no ma'am" Harry answered. she frowned slightly, and walked away. Ron turned to Nico

"ok mate, your turn" Nico stared at him, and smiled a menacing smile that promised pain to any who opposed him

"no" he stated, just as emotionless as before. Ron gaped in wonder, but quickly stopped when he saw the expression on Nico's face.

"um, Nico, you, err, have to" Harry tried. Nico turned to stare at him instead. 'well shit' Harry thought, and looked away. Nico's eyes were blazing with hatred and defiance.

"no, I don't" Nico replied in the same monotone voice. 'shit, that kid is seriously scary'

"um, so I guess I'll go then" Ron muttered. and told them his dream, which was something about doing quidditch on dragons, with no fire protection. Harry pulled his book out. Nico did not.

"well, this part is you will find the girl of your dreams on the quidditch pitch" Ron's smile brightened "but this part says you'll never marry anyone" Ron's face dropped.

"so Ron finds the girl of his dreams and gets dumped" Nico intones. Ron's eyes snapped up to Nico's and saw amusement in the swirling black orbs.

"so Ron. just don't talk to anyone on the quidditch pitch, and you'll be fine" Harry told the red-head. who was still having a staring competition with the black haired stranger. suddenly, Ron went rigid, and looked as if he were reliving painful memories. then it stopped. Nico smirked, and pulled his eyes away.

"y-you're a-a legilimens" Ron choked out, staring in abstract horror at Nico. the boy in question just smiled.

"you could call it that" he agreed. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"you're a legilimens?!" he whisper-yelled. Nico looked him straight in the eyes, and seemingly into his very soul

"yep"

**End of Chapter seven.**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! I control all the cliffies!**

**anyway, please vote, and review, and I will not post the next chapter until all my stories have at least 15 reviews! I mean it this time! and no, if one person reviews fifteen times, well, that's just weird okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. except, this amazing scene. lol**

**ah WTF I know I said fifteen reviews, but I neeeeed to post! its an urge I can't ignore! FanFic is meh life! I know. its sad...**

**btw, the events in the original book might happen out of order, because of Nico's presence**

**Shadows**

**Chapter Eight: I made a BIG mistake.**

**Nico's POV**

**Warning: hint at evilness.** **cussing.** **severe sarcasm. (sorry, I had too. you know its deadly to some people...sorry!) *dodges bullets* ahh, well.**

**Last time:**

"you're a legilimens?!" he whisper-yelled. Nico looked him straight in the eyes, and seemingly into his very soul

"yep"

* * *

Then, the class ended, and I was out of there quick as a flash. I had revealed way too much. I was so going to pay for looking into the redhead's mind. oh well, nothing I could do about it now.  
or, was there? I could do _that_, but I promised myself I would never do _that_ again. not after what happened...  
I shook those thoughts from my head. no need to obsess over something that happened so long ago. I was near the dormitory, so I took a left, and went back to the classroom in the dungeon. no one bothered me down here.

* * *

"hey, Hermione! did you see Nico?" Harry asked her. she looked at him.

"no, I don't think so Harry" I almost snickered, but that would have given away my position from the shadows. yep, I was totally _not _spying on my housemates. I would _never _do that. ***cough-liar-cough* **well, anyway, here I was hiding in the shadows watching this take place.

"can you keep a secret?" he whispered into her ear. she nodded.

"I can. Harry, what happened? when Ron came in he looked like he'd seen a ghost" Harry gave her a look

"Nico is a legilimens" he whispered. so quietly that if I didn't have demigod hearing, I would have missed it. her eyes widened comically.

"are y-you sure?" she whispered back, fear plain on her face.

"yes. he confirmed it" she shook her head

"but, that means..." Harry cut her off

"yeah, I know" what did he know? that I was a demigod? the things I did when no one was around...no. don't think of that now. I scolded myself. and he couldn't know I was a demigod. I hadn't done anything.

_'yet.' _a small voice reminded me. shut it voice. I wouldn't do _that thing_ here. no. I would never do it where someone could see it. I missed part of the conversation while lost in my memories.

"...a death eater" Harry whispered. I snickered. and since I just gave away my position...

"who in their right mind would want to eat Thanatos?" I asked the very scared looking pair, while stepping out of the shadows. Harry recovered first, and pointed his stick-wand I reminded myself-at me

"how much did you hear?!" he demanded. I snickered.

"all of it" now that was a complete lie. but he didn't know that. Hermione looked horrified.

"y-you cant tell anyone what you just heard!" she squealed. I chuckled evilly.

"and why not?" I asked nonchalant. Harry's eyes hardened

"because that was private information" he said coldly. I laughed

"not anymore!" they were not amused to say the least. Hermione pulled her wand out and trained it on me as well.

"please Nico" she begged "I don't want to have to do this" she whispered pleadingly. I looked at her coldly

"and what were you going to do anyway?" I asked, mildly curious. she swallowed

"erase your memory of what you just heard" that put me on guard. I would never let someone tamper with my memories again. not after the lethe.

"no" I said mad. and moved into a fighting stance. left foot behind right, hands at my sides as to not look suspicious. perfect for a surprise attack. Hermione looked sad and raised her wand so that it was pointing at my head. no time to lose. I attacked.

* * *

**Harry's POV  
(starting with the conversation)  
**

"hey, Hermione! did you see Nico?" Harry asked her. she looked at him.

"no, I don't think so Harry" she told him.

"can you keep a secret?" he whispered into her ear. she nodded.

"I can. Harry, what happened? when Ron came in he looked like he'd seen a ghost" Harry gave her a look

"Nico is a legilimens" he whispered. quietly. her eyes widened comically.

"are y-you sure?" she whispered back, fear plain on her face.

"yes. he confirmed it" she shook her head

"but, that means..." Harry cut her off

"yeah, I know" he told her.

"you don't think..." she started, only to be cut off again

"I think we should tell Serius and the order. he could be a death eater" Harry heard a snicker behind him and turned, only to see Nico walk out of the shadows a smirk on his face.

"who in their right mind would want to eat Thanatos?" he asked. Harry pointed his wand straight at him. Nico didn't even blink. '_damn, this kid has a wand in his face, and didn't bat an eye'_

"how much did you hear?!" Harry demanded. he snickered.

"all of it" Nico replied calmly.

Hermione looked horrified.

"y-you cant tell anyone what you just heard!" she squealed. Nico chuckled, it had an evil ring to it.

"and why not?" he asked nonchalant. Harry's eyes hardened.

"because that was private information" he said coldly. Nico laughed

"not anymore!" they were not amused to say the least. Hermione pulled her wand out and trained it on him as well.

"please Nico" she begged "I don't want to have to do this" she whispered pleadingly. he looked at her coldly

"and what were you going to do anyway?" Nico asked, mildly curious. she swallowed

"erase your memory of what you just heard" she replied visibly shaking.

"no" he said clearly mad. he shifted his weight slightly. Hermione pointed her wand at his face. and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**End of Chapter eight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kidding! I wish I could see your faces right now. *dodges bullet shot by readers* fine. I guess not *dodges another* why me?! well, anyway...**

**Nico's POV**

I attacked. I grabbed her wand, and knocked Harry's hand away. then I swept his legs out from under him, and pointed Hermione's wand at her.

"so, you thought you could win?" I asked giving her the wand back. she just stared in awe. Harry on the other hand, was cursing up a storm.

"why the f*** did you do that?!" he yelled. everyone in the common room was watching now. I merely gave him his wand back.

"because I felt like it" then I dissolved into the shadows.

* * *

**so wanted to end it right here, but that wouldn't be fair to you dear readers, so here you go...*waits for bullets, none come* *shrugs* well, guess you don't hate me then... **

* * *

I appeared on my bed, and just laid there for a minute. I so wanted to do the thing. but someone was bound to see me, and that would just be a worse ending to an already bad day. I sighed. my life sucked. and I just shadow traveled in front of my housemates. ugh. I was so going to get it. I heard the door open, followed by the voices of my dormmates.

"..we should look through his stuff?" Seamus asked. I barely contained a snicker. he must not have been there when Harry tried.

"no. I got burned trying to do that" Harry told him.

"where do you think he is?" Dean asked

"not sure" Ron replied

"why don't we just leave him alone. I mean, he has to come back tonight anyway" Neville said. wow, he was actually sticking up for me. I decided to scare them a bit. using the shadows as a cover, I snuck from my bed so that I was standing in the middle of the room. I gathered almost all the shadows to be where I stood, and was rewarded by gasps, and a couple screams (which would be later denied) then I stepped out of the shadows.

"hello everyone" I said peacefully. using my powers did that. it would calm me down, erase worry and stress. the familiar feel of...nope. not going to think of that. Harry drew his wand (of course) and pointed it at me. he wasn't the only one. Seamus and Ron also drew their wands. I stared them down with my death stare. Ron's knees started to wobble, and Seamus actually sat down. Harry remained standing, but I could see it was effecting him. I released my aura of fear and death. Harry and Ron abruptly sat. Harry on his bed, Ron falling to the floor. I hadn't even released half of it! wow, they really didn't have backbones. I laughed. it was slightly maniacal, but that was fine by me.

"so, how was your day Nico?" I hear Neville ask. I turned, and reined in my aura.

"it was crap" I replied, sitting on my bed. he came over, and sat without an invitation. but I didn't mind as much as I should.

"really? how so?" he asked. he sounded genuinely concerned. well,

"all I have to say is...why the Hades are the rest of you listening in on our conversation?!" I yelled that last part. everyone but Harry blushed scarlet, and started doing other things. Harry looked at me coldly

"I'm just returning the favor" he said. I had to smile.

"ok, should I return the favor you and Hermione wanted to give me?" he paled, and sat on his bed closing the curtains. Neville looked at me, eyes begging for an explanation.

"I, err, overheard a conversation earlier, that was apparently private. and Harry, and Hermione wanted to erase my memory. that's why we were fighting." Neville looked pretty concerned about the last part.

"wow. they wanted to erase your memory? it must have been really secret" Neville intoned.

"yes, and I intend to find out" I said nonchalant. Neville's eyes widened

"b-but Nico! if its so secret they would erase your memory, how in the world are you going to find out?!" he whisper-yelled at me. I smirked.

"very carefully" I replied. "now, I have Divination homework to do, so if you don't mind" I grabbed my book, and my quill and parchment. seriously. these people needed to figure out about pens. and began my homework.

* * *

I somehow found myself in the dungeon classroom, wanting nothing more than to do _that_. but I couldn't. it was too open here. if anyone saw they would freak. and for good reason too. I mean its not every day you see a son of hades manipulate sh...**no. stop.** I told my brain before I let myself wander down that alley, my ADHD was a curse. well, only most of the time. when I was fighting monsters it was really helpful. other times -like this one- it was a pain in the arse.

"is someone there?" I heard a small voice call out. not wanting to be found, I slipped into the shadows to hide. I saw a first year enter the room. he was Slytherin based on his robes, and he looked very scared. he looked around the classroom, and called out again

"hello? is someone in here?" his little voice cracked. I stifled laughter. then he started muttering "could have sworn I heard someone talking to themselves" I mentally cursed. I must have said some of that out loud. he took one last look around before heading away. I sighed in relief. I stepped back out of the shadows. it was late, I should probably return to the dorm if I didn't want to get caught breaking curfew. I walked to just outside the corridor, then shadow traveled straight to my bed. I laid there for a minute just listening to the conversations around me. then I heard someone come in.

"Harry, why did you come in?" Ron asks the now identified person.

"head boy saw me and told me to go to my dorm. that won't stop me though. I'm getting my cloak, and I'll watch for Di Angelo if it takes all night" I decided that was the perfect moment to reveal that I was in fact, already there. I opened the curtains, and stepped out of bed.

"well Harry. there's no need to wait up. I'm here" I said coolly. they all just stared.

"b-b-but how?!" Harry cried "I've been watching the entrance for hours!" I snickered a little.

"Harry. use your brain" he scowled and drew his wand. I rolled my eyes.

"how. did. you. get. in." he asked in a scary whisper. Correction: scary to someone who has never met me. I stared him down

"shadow. travel. nimrod" he looked stumped.

"shadow travel? what's that?" I rolled my eyes again.

"you idiotic wizards call it 'umbraportation' if you were actually listening when I explained all this" I retorted. gods! this kid grated on my nerves. he gave me a look that would have intimidated anyone else.

"I _**will**_ find out who you are" he threatened. I smirked.

"you have fun with that"

**End of chapter Eight.**

**not kidding this time. or am I...? *puts hands up* please don't shoot! plus, this chapter was extra long because I love you dear readers... *coughing occurs in the distance* um...*whistling* I'm going to just ah, leave now... *runs like Hades is after me* (to be fair, he _is_ kind of...)**

**Side note: I don't like cussing, so there isn't going to be that much of it. that's why the F-word was starred out :)**

**thank you for reading! please review! and just want to say this real quick. *ahem* Zeus, you suck! *dodges lightning* oops. oh well.**

**and sorry reviewers! I forgot in chapter seven! so here is six and seven *dodges lighting like a pro***

_**chapter six:**_

**Trials of Dawn: thank you for the support, and that is coming I assure you... *maniac glint comes into eyes***

**KINGANDYfornewrulerofOlympus: thanks!**

**James Birdsong: no. I'm hot. lol**

_**chapter seven:**_

**TimeBlade: yes, he was a good friend while he lasted. too bad he left me about 4 years ago...**

**Joe: thanks! I love me some cliffies!**

**Guest: I am... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone *dodges lighting bolt* well, I'm in a bit of a predicament here, but that won't stop me from writing *dodges electrocuted bullets* hmm, I wonder if they ever run out *shadow travels away to dodge 20 bullets and lightning* (half way around the world) I guess not. *dodges missile like a boss* well, here's the story!**

**Warning: dark theme (hinting). PDA (percabeth) **

**Shadows**

**Chapter Nine: **

**Nico's POV**

I woke up early. I was still tired from last night. I shouldn't have shadow traveled that much. but it wasn't that bad. it was Wednesday, and I needed to look at the schedule of doom.

Here it is:

**Monday**

Breakfast  
Transfiguration  
Arithmancy  
Herbology  
Lunch  
Ancient Runes  
Care of Magical Creatures

**Tuesday**

Breakfast  
Potions  
Herbology  
Herbology  
Lunch  
Break  
Divination

**Wednesday**

Breakfast  
Ancient Runes  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Break  
Lunch  
Transfiguration  
Transfiguration

**Thursday**

Breakfast  
Break  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Astronomy  
Lunch  
DADA  
Arithmancy

**Friday (AKA worst day ever)**

Breakfast  
Potions  
Potions  
Divination  
Lunch  
DADA  
Break  
Dinner  
Astronomy

yep. Fridays suck.

I put it away, and check the time on the grand clock. its five in the morning. back to bed it is.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

he paced in his office. he was unsure of what he was going to do.

"ah Fawkes my old friend. what am I going to do? the ministry are a bunch of dunderheads, and the new student Di Angelo, is a hard nut to crack" the bird in question just sat there. he looked at his pocket watch. it said 5:59 he began to pace again. a small knock on his door sent him out of his wonderings.

"come in" he called. Professor McGonagall came in. "ah, Minerva. how can I help you?" she frowned

"I have recently spoken to some of my fifth years, and they claim that Nico Di Angelo somehow disappeared and reappeared in the dorm without using the door" Dumbledore frowned too.

"that is most interesting. is there a breach in the wards?" she shook her head "is this a new kind of transportation?" she didn't know.

"well, if you'll excuse me now" she left. he turned towards the magnificent bird in the corner

"well, Fawkes, it seems that young Mr. Di Angelo was holding out on us." Fawkes let out a screech "no, I don't believe he's a death eater. he doesn't fit the bill of servant very well"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

" help me! please! help!" she screamed, and fell into the pit. "Nico! he-"

"NOOOOO!" I cried as she fell, her body twisting and tumbling into the darkness. I turned to the one responsible.

"Percy, h-how could you?! Hazel was your friend!" I yelled. he just stood there smiling

"ah Nico, you have yet to learn: people aren't always what they seem" his voice turned deep at the end. and then HE was there. I screamed in terror.

"-co, -ico! NICO!" I sat up. and looked around. I was in my bed. Neville was right outside the curtains. he looked scared.

"um, Nico mate, are you ok?" he asked a slight tremor in his voice. oops. I must have been screaming out loud.

"nightmare" he nodded and left. I pressed my sweaty palms against the sheets. this kept happening. I was going to have a talk with Hades and see if he could do anything about it. I got up, and saw that Harry was watching me. I calmly flipped him off like the responsible teenager I was, and put on a change of clothes, behind the curtains of course. we left the dorm, and went to breakfast. I sat at the end of the table, but today Harry and his friends decided to sit with us.

"oh great. I just really wanted the perfect little golden trio to come sit with us" I muttered under my breath. I got some breakfast, and Harry sat right next to me. it was then that I noticed it consciously for the first time. there was something off about him. I turned and stared a little, ignoring the looks people were sending me. I closed my eyes, and reached out with my senses. it seemed to be coming from the weird scar, I reached farther, and promptly gasped. Harry had a piece of someone's soul stuck to his head.

"are you done gaping?" came the sarcastic reply. I stared him down.

"I wasn't gaping. I was reveling in the future joy I'll have when I reveal your little secret" I whispered. he didn't seem too concerned, which meant he didn't know.

"what do you mean 'your little secret'?" I chuckled

"you don't know do you?"

"what?!" he hissed. I laughed

"oh, I can't tell you. that goes against the rules!" I told him gleefully. then I left leaving him to wonder what in tartarus I was talking about. oh this was going to be so much fun! I left for ancient runes.

* * *

"Nico" I heard someone call my name. I turned, and there was Harry. we were in Care of Magical Creatures, and I was trying to stand as far away from him as possible. key word: trying.

"what do you want Potter?" I asked annoyed. he was so insistent.

"I want to know what you think you know about me" I chuckled

"and, what makes this time different than the other twelve times you tried that?" he scowled

"I will find out" he warned, or at least I think that was what he was trying to do. it was too funny to do anything other than make me laugh.

"you can try, but I don't think you will ever succeed" he growled at me. everyone else was watching our exchange, I glared at them. they quickly busied themselves elsewise.

"watch yourself Di Angelo, you don't want me as your enemy" I chuckled

"well I sure as hell don't want you as my friend" just then class ended, I was off like a bullet. I was much faster than everyone else, and was one of the first ones into the great hall. I quickly grabbed a sandwich, and scarfed it down. I finished just as the others started to arrive. I left before Harry got there. I went to the dungeon classroom, and thought the time spell, the smoke formed the clock, and I set it so that I would have five minutes to get to my next class. then I gathered the shadows to where I stood.

* * *

**Percy's POV  
****(I know, its been a while)**

Annabeth, Grover, Leo, and I were finally off. it had taken a while, but we were now half way across the world on Leo's dragon Festus who apparently has a boat mode. I was worried, we had contacted the hunters, and they were already in the area, so one less thing to worry about. we had a meeting in two days with them when we would discuss battle plans, and tactics. I was stressed out about this whole thing. the lines of the prophesy kept ringing in my mind. _Beware the foes that lie therein, with hunters help you might win, bonds stronger than the test of time, bind him to what you may find._ I couldn't shake the feeling that we were walking right into a trap.

"hey seaweed brain" I shook myself out of my wonderings.

"yeah wise girl?" she pointed to something in the distance

"are we almost there?" I checked my internal bearings

"yep, about a mile to go"

"thanks seaweed brain" she gave me a chaste kiss. I smiled.

We made it to England, now we had to find some wizards. can't be too hard right?

"hey Annabeth, what time is it?" Leo asked

"its about 5 am" she replied without looking at her clock.

"thanks Annabeth" Leo told her, then he pulled out some gears and started fiddling around with them. then Festus creaked and groaned and Leo suddenly stopped. I turned

"what is it Leo?"

"Festus is having some problems, when we stop I'm going to have to fix him" well, that was frustrating. it meant that this would take _more_ time.

"ok, we'll be there in about two minutes" he nodded a thank you. we arrived, the mist shielding us from prying eyes, and we woke up Grover, who was somehow still asleep.

"wha-?" he said blearily

"we're here man" he sat up

"ok, lovebirds meet the hunters, Grover and I will stay and fix Festus. sound like a plan?" Leo asked, I snickered

"alright, Leonaides" he flushed bright red, Annabeth, Grover, and I busted out laughing. he scowled at us

"I might not fix Festus for you" he threatened, but Annabeth just laughed

"you love your dragon too much to not fix him" Leo sighed in defeat.

"yeah I know. well, say hi to pinecone face for me" I quirked an eyebrow

"when did you find out about that?" he grinned evilly

"a while ago...kelp head" Annabeth and Grover found that very amusing. me? not so much. we left to find some wizards.

**End of chapter nine**

M**wua ha ha ha ha! you don't get any more! :) *sees reviewers raise guns* oh Styx. I'm sorry for the short chapter. happy? *bullet fire misses by an inch* I'll take that as a no.**

**on to the reviewers! or should I say: reviewer? (singular) *cries a little***

**TimeBlade: no! troll cliffhangers are my life! plus, I feast on the tears of my readers *maniac grin spreads slowly* and I haven't done any thing...yet...**


	10. Chapter 10

**welcome back everyone! thank you to all the people that reviewed! sorry guys this isn't going to have good punctuation as it's on my phone.**

**also, I have more stories, and I would appreciate it if y'all would check them out! :)**** love u guys!**

**this chapter is a special thank you to Trialsofdawn here is Nico being badass in Umbridge's class. *winks***

**Warning: cussing. Umbridge bashing (but you know we all love it)**

**S****hadows**

**Chapter ten: Nico becomes a substitute teacher.**

**Nico's POV**

It was finally time for the dreaded defense against the dark arts class. it was taught by that ugly walking pink toad, and she didn't seem to be a very good teacher according to the other students. well, I got there a few minutes early, and I sat in the back of the class. it looked like a normal classroom for the most part. a few minutes later everyone else started to arrive. then the toad herself walked in, wearing the most pink outfit I've ever seen.

"wands away" I saw some unhappy looks, apparently the order 'wands away' was never followed by an interesting class. I hadn't pulled mine out yet, so I didn't move.

"well, good afternoon class" there were a few mutterings of 'afternoon' "now that won't do. when I say 'good afternoon class' you will say 'good afternoon professor Umbridge' now, lets try again shall we? good afternoon class"

"good afternoon professor Umbridge" was chorused around the room. I didn't say anything, instead I raised my hand

"yes Mr. Di Angelo?"

"well, you said we must say 'good afternoon' but what if we aren't having a good afternoon? like this morning has not been good, so why should I act like it is?" she frowned

"you will say good afternoon regardless of if it is a good afternoon or not" I smirked

"ok, good afternoon Ms. toad" she turned bright red

"what did you just say?" she asked in her girly voice, my smirk widened

"oh nothing. just talking to the toad" I pointed behind her, she turned. I used the opportunity to shadow travel to the other side of the room. there were some outcries, and gasps from the other students. she turned, and saw that I was now on the other side of the room

"how did you get over there?" I grinned evilly

"like this" I melted into the shadows, and reappeared behind her, sitting at her desk. she was looking around franticly for me, I put her out of her misery with a little

"hem, hem" she turned, and promptly fainted "so class, your teacher professor Umbridge is currently unavailable. I will be your substitute for the day. open your books to page one, and rip out everything that's too boring to read" this was met with a flurry of ripping. "ok, now use the spell 'reparo' to fix your books" they used it, and it worked well.

"good job class. now, who can tell me what four curses you aren't allowed to use?" Hermione raised her hand "yes Miss Granger?"

"um, there are only three unforgivable curses"

"I am the teacher, and you are disrespecting me" I said in a pitch perfect imitation of Umbridge. they all laughed "yes, there are three unforgivable curses. but four you aren't allowed to use. can you name the three unforgivable ones?"

"Imperio, Crucio, and Avada Kedavra" Hermione answered

"good job. the forth curse is: Zeus!" thunder boomed in the distance. "sorry, that's an inside joke. there are only three. Hermine was right. ten points to Gryffindor!" I didn't know if that would work or not, but it was worth a shot. the bell rang

"ok, you have a six inch paper due tomorrow on why the curses are unforgivable. class dismissed" we left Umbridge on the floor, and went to the common room

"that was awesome!" Dean told me, I grinned. it was fun.

"so, who was the better teacher? me or the toad?"

"you! she is a terrible teacher!" Neville exclaimed. that made me smile

"so, what kind of trouble do you think I'm in?" they gave me an odd look

"loads I hope" Harry muttered. he was the only one who wasn't overjoyed at me bashing Umbridge.

"well, you'll probably get your wish" I muttered back, and shadow traveled straight to my bed.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

"-not tolerate his presence in this school!" Dumbledore siged

"Fudge, Nico is at Hogwarts because I let him. the rules around it date back to the founding of this school. the boy hasn't done anything wrong, and has not harmed anyone. so, he may stay as long as he wants. that is final" fudge turned scarlet, but he was interrupted by Umbridge who was now recovered from earlier.

"well, may I suggest a guided tour of Azkaban? spending some time there might help him understand why these rules are in place. or maybe spend a night there, with a dem-" she was cut off by a loud exclamation from Minerva

"he's fifteen! fifteen! you would have a fifteen year old boy -whose greatest crime is scaring someone- spend a night with murderers?!" Umbridge went to say something but McGonagall wasn't finished "that will have the opposite effect on him! think about it for a minute. put yourself in his shoes. accidently go to a magic school on a different continent, then get accused of doing something illegal -that isn't illegal where you're from- and your only way out is to spend a year at a strange school. what would you do?" there was silence for a moment before the minister said

"it doesn't matter. if he does anything else, he _will_ be arrested" Dumbledore just smiled

"good day Fudge" the minister left through the floo. Umbridge left, nose in the air like the prick she is.

"what are we going to do about Di Angelo?" Minerva asked him as soon as the others left

"I'm not sure. did you find out anything about his family?" she shook her head. he sighed

"no headmaster. he isn't in any databases. the first record they have is him going to some military school. no birth records, no prior school records, no family records. no records of any kind" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"very well. come find me when you learn anything" she left

* * *

**End of chapter ten.**

**I know, its short. but it was all I could do *dodges some lighting* oh come on, you're not still mad about that are you?! *dodges even more lighting* guess you are. pussy. *dodges a freaking thunderstorm* gods you're annoying. but anyway, on to the reviewers!**

**JamesBirdsong: thank you. now it's four lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello everyone! thank you for reviewing! enjoy!**

**GUYS. I did some maths. only about 3% review! I am sad...**

**and when you review, please watch your language. *cough-Trials of Dawn-cough* thank you :)**

**Warning: Violence.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 11: apparently I was a bad sub.**

**Nico's POV**

"Mr. di Angelo, a word please" I turned, it was McGonagall. schist. she was probably going chew me for 'subbing' earlier. I gave a small smile to Neville, and followed her. we went to her office, she pointed to the chair.

"have a seat" I sat. she sighed, and pushed a tin to me "have a biscuit" I snickered, she looked up

"we call them cookies" she wasn't amused. I took a cookie, and ate it.

"Mr. di Angelo, I have recently found out about your most recent bout of rule breaking" I stopped her

"the teacher was unavailable. I thought I did a great job. I even gave them homework" she smiled with her eyes

"regardless. professor Umbridge has given you detention for a month" I snorted

"yeah. tell her to have fun with that"

"Mr. di Angelo, this is not a joke"

"professor. please call me Nico. the whole 'Mr. di Angelo' makes me sound like I know what the Styx I'm doing"

"stinks?" I snorted

"no. Styx. it's a river" she had the best facial expression yet. then it was smoothed out into a calm mask

"well Nico, as a Gryffindor I expect you to obey the rules" I cut her off

"is there a rule that says you can't sub if the teacher passes out?"

"well, no"

"then what is she giving me detention for?" McGonagall sat there for a moment speechless.

"I see. I will remove your detentions. go to Dinner" I got up

"thank you professor" and went to Dinner. I sat down on the opposite side of the table as Harry, and started eating. a shadow fell over my food, and this time I looked up

"oh, if it isn't the other prick. what do you want Malfoy?" he scowled.

"midnight tonight. meet me behind the hut near the forbidden forest" I gave him a half hearted death stare

"and why in Hera's name would I do that?"

"because. I challenge you to a one-on-one duel. if you don't accept, you bring dishonor on your family's name" I snorted

"yeah, pass. my family can screw themselves, and I wouldn't give a schist" his eyes turned dark

"then you are a chicken. only chickens are no-shows" I growled, and stood. I stepped up right next to him, and death whispered into his ear

"I have fought in two wars, and lived to tell the tale. I am not a chicken, but I do pick and choose my battles. any battle of ours would be very one sided. I do not accept, go bother someone else" I sat back down. he abruptly left. Hermione noticed, and -once again- came over

"Nico," she began, before I cut her off, and stood

"it's none of your business. see you at astronomy" and I turned heel, and walked away. I went to the dungeon classroom, and sat in the middle. I swear, the kids here were made to irritate me to no end. if the fates are watching, they'd be laughing their pants off right now. I sighed, and stood in the middle of the room. I came to position, and did some marshal arts poses. I flowed from one pose to the next, and then I closed my eyes, and did it again. I stopped and opened my eyes facing away from the door. my blood froze when I heard clapping. I turned slowly, and sunk into battle position.

"well, that's not something you see everyday" I growled at the intruder

"did you need something, or do you go looking in the dungeon often?" he just smiled

"well, I was looking for you. you will tell me what you think I know, or I will tell Dumbledore" I snickered

"yeah, nice try Harry. but if you tell Dumbledore, he'll be forced to murder you" a myriad of emotions flew across his face, before landing on anger

"he'd never! we're friends" I snorted

"uh huh, and friends ignore you all year? do they avert their eyes whenever you get close? is he really your friend, or is he using you?" Harry balled his fists, and threw a very sloppy punch at my face, I sidestepped easily, and gave him a jab to the abdomen. he down like a sack of flour.

"so, did you want to go again?" Harry just moaned for a minute. then he stood and lunged at me again. I sidestepped, and whacked him upside the back of the head. he fell to the floor again. he groaned and got to his feet. I gave him an amused smile

"he's my friend!" he yelled, and charged again. he really didn't learn did he? instead of sidestepping his sloppy work, I gave him an uppercut straight to the jaw. he fell like a sack of bricks, and laid there groaning.

"so, I'm going to get the nurse, and tell her you fell. bye" I went to the infirmary and knocked. the nurse came out a moment later.

"is there something I can help you with honey?"

"um, yeah. I was playing with a friend, and he fell, and got hurt. can you help?"

"of course! were is he?" I led her back to the dungeon classroom, and when she saw Harry she gasped.

"are you ok?" she started bustling around. I took that as my que to leave.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The meeting was not going well. the hunters were still just glaring for the most part, Thalia and Annabeth were the only ones actually trying to make a plan. and I was sitting at the edge of camp wishing that we'd brought Leo. he would have lifted our spirits.

"ok, but first we need to figure out what this 'school of wizards' is" Annabeth said, and turned to me. I nodded

"yeah, we can't do anything until we figure out where, and what it is" I agreed. Thalis sighed

"I have no idea what it is. as far as I'm aware, there are no schools of wizards, or witches" we all frowned in deep concentration. then one of the hunters got up and came over

"I know what it is" she announced. she was maybe 19. she looked a lot older than the rest of them.

"than why didn't you say something?!" Thalia cried. the hunter held her head up defiant.

"because demigods aren't supposed to know about the existence of wizards, and vice versa. the gods are forbidden from interacting with the wizarding world, and they keep all knowledge of it a complete secret. but we all know that lady Artemis follows her own rules, and she doesn't discriminate" then she pulled a stick out of her sleeve, and pointed it towards a rock. "Incendio!" she cried, and a bolt of red light destroyed the rock. I must've been gaping because Annabeth shut my mouth with her hand.

"that is so cool!" I exclaimed. she scowled at me, and I hid behind my girlfriend a little

"I don't use my magic because I am not supposed to disclose that I'm a witch. I figured that was now null, because we're about to storm Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts?"

"the magic school I'm assuming that your cousin was taken too. it's the only one in Britain"

"where is it?" the hunter sighed

"it's unplottable, so I can't show you where. but I can take you there" we nodded

"sounds good. lead the way"

**end of chapter.**

**on to the reviews!**

**James Birdsong: thanks!**

**Trials of Dawn: please don't cuss. and I am not a traitor *dodges bullets shot by Trials of Dawn* ok, maybe a little...**

**Dragon Maiden Summer: thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**welcome back dear readers! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! *dodges a few bullets* I know, I'm late, but I have reasons! *actually has no reasons whatsoever***

**oh, lucky reviewer #67 is finally here! and it is...James Birdsong! here is a cookie! (::)**

**In the wise words of Anaskolumos14: I find it easier to say "I'm sorry" when I pronounce it "F*ck off"**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 12: Guess who!**

**Nico's POV**

I left the room, and went back to the dormitory via shadow travel. then I promptly collapsed on my bed, and was out like a light. then, because this is _me_ we're talking about, I had a dream.

in the middle of the room there were four figures. they appeared to be human, and they were discussing something.

"... don't think we should just waltz in. I mean, they probably have defenses" the one on the left said. I recognized her voice. it was Annabeth.

"you're right, Hogwarts is heavily fortified. it would be suicide to try and take it by force. the best plan of action would be to show up, and ask for Nico back. if they refuse, then we attack" I facepalmed; they must think I'm a prisoner.

"that sounds like a good plan. Percy, can you repeat the prophesy again?" he nodded

"yeah, it's seared into my brain"

"just shut up and do it seaweed brain" Annabeth told him.

"To British school of wizards you must go, find the son of darkness at his new home. Beware the foes that lie therein, with hunters help you might win. Bonds stronger than the test of time, bind him to what you may find" I shuddered. great, just great. now they were coming to get me. why couldn't they just leave me be?! and what was that schist about 'bonds stronger than the test of time'? I wasn't bound!

Naturally, I woke up before I heard anything important. I groaned as the sunlight pierced through the curtains. reluctantly, I stood and got ready for the day. around the room everyone else had already left, I was alone. I pulled my set of robes out of my trunk and sat back down on my bed. after changing, I put on the ridiculous hat we had to wear, and went to breakfast.

I sat in my seat at breakfast -the end of the table- and no one came to talk to me. huh. Neville or Lily usually did. I pondered this while slowly chewing a piece of toast. then I went to classes

* * *

After classes ended, I walked around the castle trying to find a good spot to practice. I was seriously overdue on a workout, and the upcoming fight was going to suck if I wasn't ready. I somehow ended up on the 7th floor next to a painting of an idiot trying to teach trolls to dace ballet. needless to say, he was miserably failing. I started to pace in front of the painting, grumbling about how I needed to practice. when I turned back for a forth pass, there was a black door where nothing had been before. 'the schist?' I asked myself and tested the handle. unlocked. I opened the door, and was met face-to-face with a duplicate of the training arena at camp.

"sweet!" after I walked in, the door shut with a resounding bang. I smiled, this might be just what I needed

After about 2 hours of intense practice, I was completely covered in sweat.

'dam, I need a shower' I thought to myself looking at my sweat stained clothes. then, a shower appeared in the back. guess this room just bent to my every need then. that was going to be very useful in the future. after a quick shower, I headed back to the dorms. I couldn't get in. there were people and professors there trying to get people to calm down, but no one did. I sighed, and turned to go, when a voice called out from inside the common room

"Where is Nico?! what have you freaks done with my cousin?!" schist. Thalia was here. mentally cussing, I tried to reach the room, but there was just too many people.

"excuse you! you have no rights to b-" the pink toad was cut off

"shut it toad! now, you listen here. give me my cousin back, or else" she threatened, I pushed against the people harder but it was to no avail. then I facepalmed. am I a son of Hades or what?! I am so dumb somedays. I released my aura. everyone in my immediate vicinity cowered, and cleared out. I used this to my advantage, and strode forward like the prince I am. I don't usually exorcise this part of my powers, but it sure comes in handy when parting a crowd. I reached the front.

"hey lighting girl, what's up?" I asked her. she smirked

"nothing death breath. 'sup with you?" I returned her smirk

"nada. so, why are you here?"

"to rescue you of course" she said this like I was a toddler.

"um, well, as you can see, I don't _ need_ rescuing. I'm perfectly happy here thanks a bunch" I retorted sarcastically.

"what?!" she exclaimed. my smirk grew.

"I. don't. need. saving." I said slowly as if she was a toddler. she scowled at me.

"what do you mean?! you are surrounded by imbeciles holding sticks as if they could harm me! you have to come home, there- " I cut her off angrily.

"_home?! _HOME?! I was attacked there for Zeus' sake! why in Styx would I want to go back?! this is my home now! with people who see me as a person and not just some tool or a means to an end! I will not be leaving thank you very much!" her face paled more and more throughout my rant. at the end, she turned angry.

"what have you done to my cousin?!" she demanded at Umbridge, or I as referred to her Umbitch. the toad just stared at her.

"they haven't done anything to me other than try to be friendly! something no one at camp ever tried to do! so thanks but no thanks! now leave before I make you!" I growled at her.

"but the prophesy-" she tried, I waved her off

"I heard it. I am not held against my will. now,_ **leave**_."

**end of chapter 12**

**I know, it's a little short, but it's better than nothing. righGt?**

**this is a birthday present to my brother. :)**

**to the reviewers!**

**James Birdsong: thanks for the review, and don't forget your cookie!**

**Guest: ;)**

**DragonMaidenSummer: aww! I love you so much for that review! and no, I haven't mentioned anything specifically with Umbitch. yet.**

**GreenCrystal19: Hazel is mildly frightened of his power, but him as a person. and the others, well, Nico isn't the most friendly guy.**

**Orca2Whale: yep. that's life meh dude.**

**Christian Anderson: thanks! I love your nickname btw. Nico is my favorite too! and here is the next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 13:**

**Nico's POV**

"they haven't done anything to me other than try to be friendly! something no one at camp ever tried to do! so thanks, but no thanks! now leave before I make you!" I growled at her.

"but the prophesy-" she tried, I waved her off.

"I heard it. I am not held against my will. now,_**leave**_."

Thalia stared at me in complete shock for a minute or two before,

"Nico, we're here to help you. Please, come back with us."

"No." I growled at her. "why should I? the people here treat me better than anyone ever did at camp! I have friends here. and the best part is, no one knows my father! No one avoids me because some rumors are going around about how I like to kill people in my spare time!"

"Nico," she tried again. I cut her off.

"No, you listen Thalia. You go back and tell everyone that I am perfectly happy here. and that if they come, I will be forced to protect my new home."

After she reluctantly nodded, she turned back to the window, and jumped out. Guess she got over her fear of heights. I sighed, and sat down in an empty armchair.

"so, who wants to question me first?" I asked the waiting crowd. Everyone but Umbridge backed up.

"step up, step up to the question Nico show! Our first contestant; the toad!" Fred, or maybe George said. Umbridge turned to them

"you dare?!" she growled. They just laughed, and ran out of the common room. I'll admit, they did get a chuckle out of most of the group. Umbridge turned back to me.

"and who was that?" she asked me. I smirked up at her.

"that was my cousin. She hates everybody." I said with a straight face.

"alright. Why did she call you death boy?"

"because there was a stupid rumor going around about how I like to murder people in my spare time. This sparked the nickname death boy, or breath. Also, zombie kid. I have a lot of mean nicknames." Some of the people in the room gave me sympathetic looks. Ugh. I hated sympathy.

"humph. Why did she say there was a prophesy?"

"because, she holds a high regard for divination, and there was a prophesy that I was stuck here. Which is not true. so, yeah."

"why did she think that we couldn't harm her?" the toad asked.

"I don't know. why don't you ask her? Oh wait, because she left without any of you harming her. Amazing." I snarked.

"what did you mean by attacked?" she continued.

"what the Zeus did you think I meant?! Someone tried to bloody murder me in my sleep!" I was done talking to her. I got up and went to my dorm. Someone came in after me. I ignored them, and laid down on my bed. Gods. Today was not my day.

"Nico?" oh. Neville was here.

"yes Neville?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"well, um. Lily was wondering if you'd like to go flying with her? she said that she wanted to practice so that she didn't make a fool out of herself in front of the other firsties." Neville sounded scared.

"yeah. I'll supervise an impromptu flight. Give me a minute."

"ok." He shut the door behind him. Hmm. Can I fly? I'm pretty sure Zeus would blast me out of the sky. Better safe then sorry. I shadow traveled outside so I didn't have to deal with the toad. Lily was waiting for me at the quidditch pitch.

"Hey Tiny!" I called out. She looked up, and her face broke into the most dazzling grin.

"Nico! I'm so glad you're here! I was told that I had to have a fifth year or above to supervise. You're the only one who doesn't think I'm silly." She looked at the ground.

"it's okay. If they think you're silly, then they're the silly ones! Anyone can see you're not silly! You're amazing!" she beamed up at me. I gave her a small sad smile. She was so innocent. So, unlike any of the other people I knew. She grabbed her broomstick nervously.

"Nico," she started. "what if I can't fly? What if the broom doesn't work? What if I can-." I cut her off.

"what if the sky turns purple. What if my shoes are made of gold. I can ask as many questions as I can. You'll never know until you try. I'll support you even if your broom decides that you can't fly." I told her. she ran over and gave me a hug. Her hair bouncing around. I smiled at her. no one at camp ever hugged me. They were all scared away by the fact that my father was Hades. No one was scared that Percy's father was Poseidon. And he's one of the most powerful! But no. because my father controlled the underworld, he was automatically considered dark.

Now, I'm not going to lie. Most of the time, I am dark. But there is no light without dark. There is no dark without light. If you were in a completely black room, you wouldn't know it was black, because there was no light. Just like if you were in a completely white room, it would look strange with no shadows. One cannot exist without the other.

The stupid wizards didn't seem to understand this, and were banning anything even remotely considered 'dark' or 'evil'. One is not the other. Vampire's are dark creatures. Yet they love their children. Same with werewolves. Just because they're dark, doesn't mean they're evil.

Lily urged her broomstick up. It went, a little slowly, and she was elated.

"Nico! I'm doing it!" she exclaimed.

"I see that. Please be careful." I said. She smiled down at me.

"of course, I will!" she promised. She did a few loop-de-loops, and landed.

"we're going to miss Dinner if we don't hurry." I told her. she gasped.

"oh!" and ran to put the broom away. I chuckled at her antics.

Hogwarts really was my home.

End of chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, and im not sorry. *dodges bullets* okay, maybe im a little sorry.**

**anyway, on to the reviewers! since I got so many reviews, ill only respond to ones that I liked. if you review just a thank you, or I loved it. thenks for the review, but I don't have the time or the energy to write out you name. sorry.**

**YAYSOLANGELO: thanks for the review. I do love to do that every now and then, but I end up getting shot at, so I stopped :3**

**CrazyWolfQueenOfAnime: I do love the language meme. if you like the language meme, may I suggest reading Nico goes to Azkaban? it is full of meme worthy content. (yes. shameless self-promotion,)**

**MyDogIsMabel: I know. I suck at grammer. plz don't gripe about it. im trying. its a work in progress.**

**Zoe: no. this story is going to be long. not sure yet how long. maybe, 25 chapters? idk.**

**Dawning of the Day: I have no excuse other than: grounded. and im lazy.**

**TheHunterInTheStars: I agree with you. I hate the trials of Apollo series.**

**When-Fangirling-is-life-UwU: yes. give her all the cookies. she feeds off the cookies of readers. the more cookies I receive in the reviews, the more you get to see of Lily.**

**AlchemyWriter: thank you for the idea!**

**Zebra Wuz Here: no. harry and Nico will probably not be friends. I haven't decided on Nico's sexuality yet. thanks for the reviews.**

**GreenCrystal19: maybe... maybe it wasn't a camper at all. we shall see...**

**also, im trying to capitalize, but im lazy so, yeah.**

**TheDarkKitten: that makes me want to write more. thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. I haven't died. *sees readers load guns* yet. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be famous. Thank you.**

**Warning: Attempted murder, the bird is used.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 14: Sharing my life's story.**

**Nico's POV**

We ran back inside just in time for dinner. I sat at the end of the table, and Lily followed me. There was something that never happened at camp. No one ever sat at my table. Even though cross table sitting was allowed. I gave her a sad smile, and put some beef roast on my plate.

"Nico?" she asked. I looked at her.

"yes Lily?"

"um, I was wondering, could you teach me?" she asked shyly.

"um, teach you what?" what did she want to learn?

"how to be so calm, and brave. You never let anything phase you! I want to be like you when I grow up!" she announced. A pang went through my chest.

"no Lily. You don't want to be like me when you grow up. I went through things no one should ever have to go through. Trust me, you're better off growing up to be like," I racked my brain. "like, Professor McGonagall. Or be like Hermione. She's smart, and beautiful." I tried. She shook her head stubbornly.

"nope! I'm going to be like you!" she decided. I sighed. And finished my food. I rose from the table and she followed.

"Lily, come with me." I told her. she followed me out to the abandoned classroom in the dungeon. I sat down on the floor, and she sat opposite me.

"Lily, I'm going to tell you something that you can never tell another soul. Ever. Got it?"

"yes. I'll keep your secret!" she told me firmly. I nodded. This could go in two directions. One, she'd be scared off. Two, she'd pity me. I guess three could be indifference, but she was too young for that.

"Ok. Before I came here, I was at another, _Place_. At this place, there are more people like me."

"like your cousin?" she asked.

"yes. There are more than 50 of us there. we were trained to harness our special abilities. Because there are monsters that think people with abilities taste really yummy. It's our job to defeat them, and protect the innocents in harms path. Because my abilities are linked to the shadows, people considered me dark. Because of this assumption, I was treated as a tool, and a means to an end, instead of like a person. No one talked to me, No one ever asked me if I wanted to do anything. They told me to do it, and I was expected to obey. Regardless of where I stood on the matter." I took a deep breath.

"the night I came here, I was attacked. The very same people who treated me like a tool decided that they didn't need me anymore. 5 people came into my room while I was sleeping and tried to kill me. They underestimated me though. Never attack someone in their own home. I managed to fend them off before one of them summoned some monsters. I fled through the shadows. Shadow travel isn't easy. In fact, the first couple of time I used it, I ended up in china in a week long coma. That wasn't fun. I miscalculated my trip, and got drawn to the most magical place in the area. Which just so happened to be Hogwarts. I'm only staying here because Umbraportation is illegal in Britain. The headmaster grants me immunity if I stay here. At the end of the school year, that immunity is null, and the magical government can have at me." I stopped talking, and stared at the ceiling. Why was I telling my bleak, and terrible history to an impressionable eleven-year-old?

I looked back down. She had tears in her eyes.

"Poor Nico." She said, and came and gave me a hug. Great. Pity. I _**Hate**_ pity. I gently pulled out of the hug.

"Lily, it's in the past now; No need to cry about it." I sighed. "please don't treat me any different. Just because I have a dark past, doesn't mean my future has to be dark." If I had a future at all. If on the off chance I lived to see my 18th birthday. If I didn't drown in my sorrows. There were a lot of 'ifs.' I stood.

"Your friends are probably looking for you." I stated. She shook her head.

"I don't have any other friends. Except maybe Neville." She said looking at the ground. My heart clenched. She reminded me so much of myself. Before Percy, and the madness that was the Demigod world. At a new school, a small child. No one that you know. it had been hell, and I'd at least had my sister. That decided it. I was going to be her big brother. I was going to protect her from everything; like Bianca had protected me. I took her hand.

"it's okay. I'm your friend. In fact, I'll be your big brother. I'll keep all the other student at bay. What do you say we go back to the tower?" her smile could have lit up the pit.

"yes!" she breathed out. I smirked, and squatted.

"you want a piggyback ride?" I asked. Her face went even brighter if that was possible. She jumped on my back. I grabbed her legs.

"hold on tight!" I ran through the halls back to the tower. She was yelling in joy the whole way. We got to the portrait. The fat lady sent me a strange look. I smirked up at her.

"Password?" she asked lazily.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." I told her. the portrait swung forward admitting us to the common room. I ducked so Lily didn't hit her head on the ceiling. The common room was almost full. Everyone had just come from dinner and they were doing their homework. A hush fell over the people next to the entrance and spread throughout the room as I walked over to one of the empty armchairs in the corner. I sat Lily down on the chair, and sat on the floor.

"they're all looking at us." She whispered.

"I know." I replied. then I did the mature thing, and raised my middle finger above my head. The conversations in the room all picked back up. Lily gave me a strange look.

"what was that?" she asked.

"that was something you should never do. It means a bad word." I smirked. She nodded her head.

"ok! I won't do it then. I don't want to get in trouble!" I let out a low chuckle.

"do you have any homework you need help on?" I asked her. she brightened up.

"yeah. I don't really understand Transfiguration that well." She pulled out her book, and some parchment. Wizards were seriously behind on writing materials. I smiled at her, and went into a detailed explanation of her problems.

Life was finally looking up for me. I guess the fates have had their fun.

And with that, I jinxed myself.

**End of chapter 14**

**Yay! another chapter out of the way!**

**to my lovely reviewers!**

**ArtemisJuneKat1: thank you for the review! the part of Nico spilling the beans will most likely happen during the battle which should be in the next chapter, if not then the chapter after that. I love awkward moments!**

**Zebra Wuz Here: so, I want to do a Boggart, but couldn't find a good opertunity to implement it. maybe next chapter? I'm not sure.**

**camphalfblood: I am not going to give Nico a love life in this fic. he will have a brother/sister relationship with Lily and I think that's all. of course, I am known to change my mind often. so, no promises.**

**YAYSOLANGELO: so glad you don't care about chapter length. I get so many complaints about that so, thank you for your support. than k you for the review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's this? two updates in as many days? why do I spoil you so? please don't shoot at me! this is an apology chapter for procrastinating for so long! *no one shoots.* phew. *bullet wizzes by head* alright who shot that?! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nope. Still not anybody important.**

**Warning: slight cussing, hints at other stuffs.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 15: Freaking Boggarts.**

**Nico's POV**

After I finished helping Lily with her homework, I went to the dorm to get some sleep. I closed the curtains behind me, and spelled them shut. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Then, because I can't have even one night of peace, I got a dream. Lucky me! -please note the excessive sarcasm employed here-

The hunters and some of my cousins were sitting at a table in what looked like a forest.

"Nico's here." Thalia announced coming out of the trees. The others nodded for her to continue.

"I think they have him under some sort of spell." She conceded.

"why do you think that?" Annabeth asked.

"well," Thalia started. "he spoke to me weird. He was, harsh, and angry. He basically told me to go away before he killed me." She stated. The others were all quiet for a moment before Percy spoke up.

"If he's under a spell, how do we stop it?" he asked a hunter standing nearby. She came into the clearing. I didn't recognize her.

"there are a few he could be under. There are compulsions, potions. The only one that would completely control his actions is the Imperious (spelling?) curse. It's illegal. Compulsions can be snapped by a simple counter charm. Potions would have to be identified. And the imperious can only be thrown off by sheer force of will." She announced. Huh. I didn't think I was under any kind of potions or spells, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Percy frowned. Leo popped out from behind a bush.

"what about hitting him on the head? Would that help? because if so, I volunteer!" everyone rolled their eyes at Leo's stupidity.

"No. I don't think hitting Nico on the head would help." Thalia said. Leo frowned, and went back through the bush.

"We can't just leave him there." Percy told them. "Nico is like a brother to me. I'm not going to leave him at eh mercy of some wand waving psychopaths." He stated firmly.

"Very well. We can storm in two weeks' time. I need time to change the wards as to not disclose out presence to the teachers." The Hunter said. They all nodded.

"get to work. I want him out of there as soon as possible." Thalia commanded. The Hunter gave a nod, and ran off.

I woke up. Great. I hadn't learned anything except for the fact that I was going to be dragged away from my home in two weeks. Great. That was just bloody brilliant! I stretched, and changed clothes. No one else was awake. I crept silently out of the dorm. And out to the weird training room on the seventh floor. I trained for a good three hours before a clock chimed announcing that it was time for breakfast. I took a quick shower in the one provided, and rushed to breakfast. I got there just as the golden trio did. I sighed, and sat next to lily. The other first years scooted away a little. I bit back a sharp retort. That wouldn't do any good.

"Morning Lily." I told her. she smiled.

"good morning Nico! Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"No. not really." I said, and finished wolfing down my breakfast.

"oh." She said.

"I've got to go Lily. I'm going to be late!" I told her. she nodded. I ran off to Transfiguration. I got there just in time.

After the lesson I ran to get to Arithmancy earlier than everyone else. I sat in the corner and waited for the other students. That class also passed uneventfully.

I went to greenhouse 2 for Herbology. Professor Sprout gave me a once over and told me to write an Essay on Dandy-Lions since I couldn't touch them without killing them. I nodded, and sat at a table in the back.

After Herbology, I handed her my Essay, ad left. I didn't really want to go to Lunch. I wasn't hungry, and it wasn't worth the stares to sit with Lily. I almost ran int o someone I was so lost in thought.

"Watch where you're going!" the number one prick of the year yelled. I sighed. Of course I would run into Malfoy. That was just my luck. I glared at him.

"I didn't see you there." I told him scathingly. He bristled, before sliding a smirk onto his face. That didn't bode well for me.

"Professor Umbridge gave me something for you." Ha announced. His goons guffawed. I shifted into a relaxed fighting stance.

"oh?" I asked. He brought a wooden box out of his pocket. At my blank look he set it on the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He announced, before blasting the box open. A black wisp of smoke came out of the box, before it morphed into HIM. My breath caught in my throat. no. No. No! he couldn't be here! He couldn't leave the pit! It wasn't, it wasn't-

"Well look what the cat dragged in." he said. His face-less form stared into my very soul. My knees started to tremble. No! this couldn't be real! Was it? He came closer. I stepped back on shaking limbs.

"Y-y-you're not r-real." I said, voice shaking. He let out a cruel laugh.

"oh, little demigod. I am very much real." He reached out, and left a feather light touch on my face. I shuddered. No! I left that behind me when I left the pit! He didn't control me! I didn't still like him! I didn't! he laughed cruelly.

"oh, little one. it's been too long." His hand came to my face again. I stepped back, and promptly fell on my butt.

"y-you don't own me." I managed to say. His faceless face looked at me.

"that's where you're wrong. I have, and always will own you!" that was it! No one owned me! I stood, and pulled out my sword from the shadows.

"No one owns me. You aren't even real! You're just a boggart!" I yelled. The boggart-Tartarus laughed.

"Just because I'm a boggart doesn't mean I'm not real." It told me. I let out a scream of fury, and sliced its head off. It crumbled into golden dust. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. That was just like the wimp. Spring something like that on me, and then run away when it got too scary.

He was _not_ going to get away with that.

**End of Chapter 15.**

**Hope you liked it! I am sad though. I only got one review. :'(**

**YAYSOLANGELO: thank you sir/ma'am for being my only reviewer. it means a lot to me that you took your time to review my story. Also thank you for not shooting at me. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again dear readers. thank you for taking your time to read this author note. it doesn't actually tell you anything, but it makes my heart warm to think that you are actually reading this. if you read this author note, please leave a cookie in the reviews so I can call you out and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: wait, nope. Still a nobody.**

**Warning: Extreme Violence, slight cussing, some M/M kissing.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 16: this is why you don't make Nico mad.**

**Nico's POV**

I stalked up to the castle shadows flowing off of my like water. That git was going to regret ever showing his face! I stormed into the great hall in the middle of lunch. A hush fell over all the student as the candles all extinguished, and the temperature dropped at least 10 degrees.

"Where can I find Draco Malfoy?" I asked in a whisper that passed throughout the hall. No one moved. I stormed over to Slytherin table, and grabbed one of the students by the front of his robes.

"I don't like repeating myself." I stated. He shook, but to his credit did not waver. He remained closed lipped. I smirked, and invaded his mind. His mental shields went up, and I barged straight through them. Malfoy was hiding in the common room. The slimy git. I wrenched out of the student's mind and dropped him to the table before storming out of the great hall. The cries of the teachers followed me.

I stormed to the dungeons magic flaring around me. It was a neat trick I'd picked up. It made wizards reevaluate you. I blasted the common room door open. Malfoy was inside leisurely sitting on a chair, obviously thinking I couldn't get to him. His goons were sitting nearby on a couch.

"Malfoy." I spat out. His face lost any color it might have possessed. His eyes went wide, and no sound came out though it looked like he was trying to speak. I went over to him, and lifted him by the front of his robes.

"did you think you could get away?" I hissed through clenched teeth and anger. He just shook. I threw him to the floor.

**"Answer me!"** I demanded. My aura came out. He involuntarily dropped to a knee.

"I," he tried, but couldn't get it out. I wrenched his face by roughly grabbing his hair.

**"What?!" **I yelled. He shook his head in mute fear. I threw him bodily across the room. He hit the couch that his goons had previously occupied with an 'oof'. I stormed over to him, and picked him up by his neck.

**"Answer me!" ** I practically growled. He couldn't. I held him off the ground. His face started to go blue around the edges.

"Nico?" came a small voice from behind me. I turned. Neville was standing in front of the teachers at the door. I growled at him.

"what?" I spat out. He flinched, but remained standing.

"Nico, stop please. Please, don't kill him. It wouldn't do any good." He whispered.

"Wouldn't do any good." I parroted. "do you even know what this piece of dragon dung did to me?" I questioned. Neville shook his head.

"no. please. Calm down. Let the headmaster deal with him." I cut him off.

"Deal with him? His father is some up to do wealthy guy on the board of directors. Dumbledore can't do anything to him." I spat out. Malfoy was starting to lose consciousness. I dropped him to the floor. He gasped for breath. Well, that meant he was still alive at least. Neville took a tentative step forward. I didn't move to stop him. He came closer, and put a hand on my arm. I refused to look at him. He used his other hand to pull my face towards his.

"Nico," he chided when I locked my neck. "look at me please." He said. I turned and looked him in the eye. He wasn't running. Everyone always ran when they stared into my eyes. He was different.

"Nico. I'm your friend, right?" he asked. I looked at the bystanders, and sent out a wall of shadows to prohibit them hearing or seeing anything.

"yeah. You're my friend Nev." My voice cracked a little. No one had ever really wanted to be my friend before Hogwarts. He smiled and leaned in closer. His lips brushed mine in a soft kiss. My eyes went wide. No one had _ever_ kissed me before. It was nice, I liked it.

"I- I think I love you Nico." He confided, face going red. I let out a laugh.

"Bit late to 'think' don't you say?" I chuckled. And buried my head in his shoulder. "I think I love you too." I whispered. I raised my head back up, and dispelled the wall of shadows.

"He's alive." I told the headmaster, before shadow traveling Neville and I back to the dorms. We landed on my bed. No one else was inside. I waved my hand at the door, and it locked itself. I turned back to Neville. I looked hard into his eyes.

"Neville," I started. "I'm not someone you'd want to have a relationship with. I'm not sane Neville." I told him. His eyes widened a little before hardening. He sat up, and slapped me across the face. I've got to give it to him; He was strong.

"Nico. I don't care if you are Morgana Le Fay's last descendant. Hell! I don't care if you were the Dark Lord himself! I love you, and I'm not going to just give you up for your flaws. We all have flaws, some more than others." He pulled my hands to his.

"what if I were to tell you that I'm not human?" I asked. If he really wanted to be a part of my life, there was no hiding it.

"I don't care. You could be half demon for all I care!" he announced. A creepy smile made its way to my lips.

"you're not far off actually." I told him softly. "I'm going to tell you what I am. You must swear on the River of Styx never to tell another soul, living or dead what I'm about to say. Got it?"

"yes? I swear on the River of s-Styx? Never to tell another soul, living or dead what Nico discloses to me about himself." He said. Thunder boomed outside the tower window, startling him. I smiled.

"the oath took hold." I announced. Great. Now I had to tell him my life's story. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Alright. I'll start at the beginning. I was born in 1934, the middle of world war two. When I was 9, my Uncle Zeus, lord of the skies, sent a lightning bolt at out apartment. My Father, Hades, lord of the dead, and the underworld, managed to save me and my then 11-year-old sister. He wasn't fast enough to save my mother. Because my uncle wanted us dead, he stuck us in a magical hotel for almost 70 years. Then, he sent one of his minions, the furies, to take us to a military school. He had wiped our memories, and we knew nothing. A few weeks after we got to the school, my cousin Percy came to rescue us and take us to Camp half-blood. One of the only safe places for people like me. His not-yet girlfriend, Annabeth was captured on this rescue mission.

We were saved by Artemis, goddess of the moon, and the hunt. My sister joined her ranks leaving me alone. We got back to camp, and long story short, my sister went on a quest to save Artemis, and Annabeth. Bianca, she died." My voice wavered. I didn't like talking about her death.

"she wasn't old enough to go, but Zoe wanted her. I was 9 and impressionable so, I ran away. a ghost found me, and offered to teach me. In reality he was using me to further his own selfish goals. In the end, I bested him and earned the title 'Ghost King'. Next, I went to Percy, and convinced him to come to the Underworld. My father had promised me information about my path for a talk with Percy. Hades betrayed my trust, and captured Percy, intent on _me_ being the child of the prophesy. I helped Percy escape, and he got the blessing of the Styx."

"blessing?" Neville asked.

"yes. He was impenetrable to everything." I answered.

"woah." Neville said, awed.

"we left the underworld after Percy basically kicked Hades' butt. Then we had a war. It was the second Titan war. In the end, Luke the host of Kronos saved us all. We finally had peace. But, like everything in life, it didn't last. 6 months later, Percy was kidnapped by a Hera. She had this ridiculous scheme to get Greek and Roman demigods together. In a bid to help, I went to T-Tartarus. Think of hell, times it by 10 million, and then some. That's not even close to Tartarus. I- I'm ashamed to say, that I fell in love with Tartarus. He was so full of power! he, he promised me things. But, like all Deities, he lied. I got out, got stuck in a jar for almost a week, was saved.

In the end, it all worked out, and Leo defeated Gaia. But we lost many. Leo actually died. But Leo decided to defy all rules of the world, and came back to life. Not as a ghost. It was weird. After the second Giant war, we had some more peace." My voice broke.

"I, I thought after everything I did to help, I'd be respected. Treated as a human being. And, for a few short weeks, I was. I was talked to; people didn't shy away whenever I came close. But it didn't last. When I first came here, I was attacked. Some people tried to kill me in my sleep. I managed to fend them off, but miscalculated my jump, and ended up here."

Neville stared at me for a minute.

"there you go." I told him. "my life's story." He moved closer, and gave me a hug.

"you've been through much. I think I love you more now that I know you've been through all that _and_ lived to see the other side." He told me, and captured my lips in another kiss.

**End of chapter 16.**

**Ehm. yeah, ik I said no love life, but my muse kinda rebelled. sorry! *dodges a hailstorm of bullets* well Schist *runs away screaming***

**to my Reviewers!**

**LOVEMESOMENICO: thank you for the review! you were right! Malfoy bashing, and supreme awesomeness!**

**OK. to apologize for procrastinating for so long, I'm going to post a new chapter tomorrow as well. (I already have it written.) so, if a new chapter is not posted it means one of a few things,**

**1\. im grounded**

**2\. I forgot, and will post it shortly.**

**3\. my power/wifi is out.**

**4\. I was ubducted by aliens, and you shall never get to see the end of the story because my wifi is not interstellar.**


	17. Chapter 17

**HIEEE. ik I said this would be the battle chapter, but this story doesn't actually have a plot, so it kinda just goes with my mind. and my mind decided that you needed a fluffy Nico/Neville chapter. so, here you are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things I used in this chapter. I am not, and probably never will be a professional songwriter, or book writer. Thank you.**

**Warning: M/M kissing/cuddling. Massive amounts of fluff. Creepy song (Cradles, by Sub Urban).**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 17: The singing interlude.**

**Nico's POV**

Neville ended the kiss, and we cuddled on my bed until the others got back. Seamus entered the room first, and his eyes went wide at the sight of Neville and I sitting on my bed.

"did you need something?" I asked the Irish teen. He shook his head, and sat down on his own bed closing the curtains. I chuckled a little, and cuddled closer to Neville.

The door opened again. Harry, Ron, and Dean came in. Dean stopped short when he saw us cuddling. Which caused Harry and Ron to run into him; as he came in first. I rolled my eyes, and closed the curtains around my bed. Whispers filled the room. I ignored them all, instead focusing on the beautiful boy on my bed. Neville wasn't doing as well at ignoring them. His eyes hardened every now and then. I leaned over him, and put my fingers in his ears. He looked up at me, a question in his eyes.

"They just want to talk about something more interesting than their own non-existent love lives." I said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear me. I pulled the curtains open, and led Neville by the hand from the room amidst a right hailstorm of stares and glares. The stares coming from Dean and Seamus. The glares from Harry and Ron. I chuckled, and started humming a song that Hazel used to love.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am Titanium!" I hummed under my breath as we walked out the door. Neville shot me a weird look. I quirked my eyebrow.

"what?" I asked. He blushed.

"uh, um, you, uh, haveareallygoodvoice!" he blurted out.

"Say that again. Slowly this time." I requested.

"you have a really good voice." He whispered, face almost as red as a tomato. I laughed. He seemed to make me do that more often. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not yet.

"did you want me to sing a song for you?" I whispered in his ear. He blushed an even brighter red, and nodded. "alright." I led him into the common room, ignoring all the looks we were getting, and out the portrait. Neville was shaking.

"how do you do that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"when you get stared at 24/7 you learn to ignore them, and only focus on the important things." I pulled him into an abandoned classroom on the 6th floor. I waved my hand, and an armchair fell out of the shadows. He gaped at it.

"it won't bite you know." I clarified. He blushed, and sat in the royal blue chair.

"why is it blue?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'm 'borrowing' it from the Ravenclaw common room." He quirked an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything else. I took a few deep breaths. What song should I sing? Something light and cheery? No. it didn't fit my personality. Something depressed and gloomy? I wanted too, but that might scare Neville a bit. What about Cradles? That was a creepy song. But it wasn't nearly as depressing as Empty, or Trampoline. I closed my eyes, and started to sing.

"_I live inside my own world of make-believe  
Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities  
I see the world through eyes covered in ink and bleach  
Cross out the ones who heard my cries and watched me weep_

_I love everything  
Fire spreading all around my room  
My world's so bright  
It's hard to breathe but that's alright  
Hush  
Sh_

_Tape my eyes open to force reality  
Why can't you just let me eat my weight in glee?  
I live inside my own world of make-believe  
Kids screaming in their cradles, profanities  
Some days I feel skinnier than all the other days  
And some days I can't tell if my body belongs to me_

_I love everything  
Fire spreading all around my room  
My world's so bright  
It's hard to breathe but that's alright  
Hush  
sh_

_I wanna taste your content  
Hold your breath and feel the tension  
Devils hide behind redemption  
Honesty is a one-way gate to hell  
I wanna taste consumption  
Breathe faster to waste oxygen  
Hear the children sing aloud  
It's music till the wick burns out  
Hush_

_Just wanna be care free lately, yeah  
Just kicking up daisies  
Got one too many quarters in my pockets  
Count 'em like the four leaf clovers in my locket  
Untied laces, yeah  
Just tripping on daydreams  
Got dirty little lullabies playing on repeat  
Might as well just rot around the nursery and count sheep"_

I finished the song and opened my eyes. Neville was staring at me like I'd grown a second head. I coughed, and sat on the floor.

"Nico," he said. Before his face split into a smile not unlike Lily's. "That was amazing! I've never heard that song before! Is it a muggle song?" he exclaimed joyously. I smiled softly at him.

"in order. Thank you, really now? And yes." I answered. He blinked a few times before laughing.

"that's just like you to answer like that!" he announced. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a thought hit me. Maybe Neville could check me for spells, and potions?

"Nev?" I asked. He looked at me. "do you know who could check me for spells and potions? My cousins think I'm bewitched." He looked thoughtful for a moment before announcing that words of doom:

"Madam Pomfrey can!"

**End of chapter 17.**

**the words of doom. I laugh at all my jokes. *dodges some bullets* guys! I thought we went over this! I updated! no shooting! *dodges rpg* fine then. no more updates. *sees all of the readers load handcannons.* erm, nvm. I'll update. just don't shoot!**

**Ok, thank you for all the reviews, but my stupid computer wont let me see them. I've sent an error message, and will get it fixed (hopefully) soon. sorry I can't call out all the people who read that useless author note. on a brighter note, I have started watching My Hero Academia, and am now writing a crossover with that as well. the only downside is, I was listening to really depressing music when writing it, and it kind of bled through, so, it's a really depressing Nico/My Hero Academia crossover. thank you for reading this useless rant.**

**_UPDATE_**

**It's fixed! I can see my reviews! so, here is my answers!**

**aarna rastogi: thank you. I do love cookies :)**

**YAYSOLANGELO: I thank thee for the cookies. I am going to be fat :3 Psychopaths 4 ever.**

**Hieeee there: thank you!**

**Zebra wuz here: woah, woah, woah. slow down. nothing like _that_ happened.**

**me that who I b: rly? ur goin to lecture meh on grammar? did you not see ur nametag?**

**yesmaybeno: thank you so much!**

**TimeBlade-NEO: yaaaaaaaaaaaay! thank you! if I did something no one saw coming then I have succeeded as an author. good day to you as well.**

**JingleBelles852: well that makes me even happier. I love when new blood is added :)**

**ReadernotWriter09: it may or may not come out this week. my brain works in weird ways.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No really; I don't own a thing.**

**Warning: M/M Kissing. Cussing.**

**Shadows**

**Chapter 18: Rumors, and Visits.**

**Nico's POV**

"Madame Pomfrey can!" came the fateful words of doom. I sighed. There wasn't a way around going to the hospital wing.

"Alright. Fine. Just this once mind you." I told Neville. He smirked.

"Sure." He stretched it out into like five syllables. He grabbed my hand, and all but dragged me to the hospital wing. Neville knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Madame Pomfrey yelled. He opened the door, and all but threw me in. I pouted, and glared at him. she bustled over from the other side where there was a curtained off portion. "How can I help you two today?" she asked us.

"Nico here wanted to know if he was under any potions or spells. He was worried that something might be affecting his actions." Neville supplied before I could tell her that we were just in the wrong room.

"Ok! Lay down on this bed, take off your shirt, and I'll check you over in a minute. I need to finish with Mr. Malfoy." After another glare at Neville I laid down, and took off my shirt. Madame Pomfrey walked off to the other end of the hospital wing, and spent a few moments behind a curtain, before coming back. She waved her wand and started chanting under her breath. Glowing lights came out of the end of her wand.

"Nope! You are not under any spells or potions that I can tell. What brought this on?" she asked.

"Ah, well, someone said I was acting weird, so I felt like I should at least check it out. Better safe than sorry. As my cousins always used to say." I said, brushing it off. I picked up my shirt.

"Ok dear. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come back here!" she told us cheerfully, and walked back to the other end of the room. I glared at the blond I knew was behind those curtains.

"Will do!" I answered, before dragging Neville out of there, before I actually murdered him.

"Uh, Nico?" Neville asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Um, you haven't put your shirt back on." He said. I turned, and Neville was bright red. I laughed. A good, real laugh.

"You're right. I haven't. silly me." I shrugged my shirt back on. Neville's blush deepened. We walked hand in hand to the front gates. I led Neville to the lake.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, kind of like you." I said. He went bright cherry red.

"Th-Th-Thank y-you." He stuttered out. I laughed, and kissed him.

"You're welcome." I told him.

We sat there by the lake for a while, just enjoying being around each other. No one came and interrupted us, so there was a bonus.

At 5, I stood, and led Neville to the great hall. News of my attack on Malfoy was definitely out by now, and we'd be stared at for certain. There was also a high probability that some false rumors were going around. I pushed the doors open, and instantly the noise levels in the room dropped. No one said anything for a moment. I passively looked over everyone there. no one said anything, but by the looks of the Slytherin house, they wanted either nothing to do with me, or nothing more than to throttle me where I stood.

I took Neville's hand, and pulled him next to me towards the Gryffindor table. I led him to the end that was mostly vacant, and we sat down. I glared at everyone, and got a portion of food. Neville ducked his head and did the same. Slowly, the conversations in the great hall started up again.

"Nico, you really do need to eat more." Neville said, with a look at my meager portion. I smiled sadly at him.

"Nev, I've been through too much to just eat as much as I'd like. After a series of events this year, my appetite has declined drastically. I physically can't eat more than I am." I whispered softly. Even eating as much as I had, was making me sick. He gave me a worried look.

"Ok." He said, still worried. He finished up his food, and I waited for him.

"What now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." I responded, and stood. "We should head back." He stood, and we left hand in hand.

The next morning, I woke up warm. That was new; I was always cold. I opened my eyes blearily, and saw a mop of brown hair. I blinked a few times. The head moved.

"Morning Nico." Neville said. Oh, I forgot.

"Morning." I said, and yawned. He pulled himself up, and stretched.

"Thanks, by the way." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming when I had a nightmare." I said. He blinked.

"Oh. Yeah, anytime." He smiled his adorable smile, and got out of my bed. I may have pouted a little bit. We were the first ones up. I hopped out of bed, my bare feet hitting the cold floor. I hurried to my trunk, grabbed out a change of clothes, and put them on my bed. I silently crept into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. It was a communal shower, which I really didn't like. I stripped quickly, and jumped under the still cold spray. You'd think that wizards would have automatic heating or something. I rinsed off, and quickly washed my hair that was getting long again. It was almost to my shoulders. I washed the soap out of my hair, and turned the water off. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked quickly through the biting cold back to my bed.

"Nico!" Neville squeaked. I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked. Neville went bright red.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered out, and got onto his bed pulling the curtains closed. I chuckled, and sat on my own bed. I put on clean clothes, and opened the curtains again. The others were starting to wake up. Harry opened his eyes, and saw me. he glared at me, and turned away. I rolled my eyes. That kid was kind of annoying. I tugged my black combat boots on, and laced them up. by the time I was done, Neville was dressed.

"Breakfast time!" I said cheerily, and took his hand. I led him out of the dormitory, and to the great hall. Breakfast passed without any incident, and Neville and I went to Herbology.

The rest of the day passed quickly. At dinner, Professor McGonagall came up to me.

"Mr. di Angelo, the headmaster would like to speak with you in his office." She said. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, and stood. "See you later Nev." I walked to the stone Gargoyle, and stared it in the eye. I didn't know the password. I sighed, and shadow traveled into the headmaster's study getting a high-pitched shriek that could only belong to the toad known as Umbitch.

"Oh, hello Headmaster. I didn't know that you were not alone or I would have knocked." I said cordially. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"No problem my boy, no harm is done." He said. I looked around the room taking note of those present. There was a red headed boy who looked an awful lot like Ron. I hated him already. The toad was there, along with a man in lime green robes not unlike Dumbledore's. I looked back to the headmaster.

"I was told you wished to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes, regarding the incident with young Mister Malfoy." He said. I stiffened.

"Malfoy deserved what he got." I stated. the temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees, and the candle flickered black for a moment. The red head looked frightened, while the man in the green robes grinned evilly.

"Umbrakinesis!" he declared. I looked at him.

"Yeah. that's Umbrakinesis. What are you going to do about it?" I challenged, a glint in my eye.

"Hem, hem." The toad said. I turned my glare on her instead. "I'd just like to remind you that under section 203-part 7b, that Umbrakinesis is strictly prohibited to all Wizards." She said in her high-pitched girly scream of a voice. I smirked.

"Good thing I'm not a wizard." I said nonchalant. The red head chose that moment to speak up.

"What do you mean you're not a wizard? You can do magic, and you have a wand. That makes you a wizard." He stated. My smirk grew.

"No, actually it doesn't. I'm not a wizard at all." I repeated.

"Yes, you are!" The man in green shouted.

"Now, now Cornelius, be patient. I'm sure young Mister di Angelo has a perfectly good explanation." Dumbledore said, with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not a wizard; I'm a demon." I stated, my black eyes boring into his. Cornelius looked like he might faint. Umbridge tutted.

"Demons can't use wands, or do spells. They have their own brand of magic." She said, her sickly-sweet tone grating on my ears.

"I'm half demon. My mother was an Italian witch, my father is Hades Lord of the Demons." I stated. Well, it was technically true. Hades was the lord of all dead spirits including what wizards named 'demons.' Therefore, I was technically the prince of demons. Heh, take the Umbitch. Everyone in the room took in a sharp breath. I smirked evilly at the toad.

"So, under your very same laws, demons have their own rules. As I am only a half demon, I get my own special set of rules. One of those rules is that you can't send me anywhere near Azkaban, because Dementors are also half demon." I said, a hint of malice in my voice. Not enough to be a threat, but enough to make itself known.

"But you still can't attack a student!" Cornelius tried. I smirked at him.

"Actually, I can. As a half demon, when I am provoked, I have full legal rights to inflict non-lethal harm on the one who provoked me. Malfoy is unfortunately still breathing, so I have not broken the law." I stated, a mad grin on my face. No one said anything for a moment.

"Well, if that's all." Dumbledore stood by way of dismissal. Cornelius glared at me, and the headmaster.

"I will catch you." He said, and disappeared through the floo. I smirked.

"Sure, you will." I said. The red head left. I turned to the toad. "Can you leave now? I have something private that I'd like to discuss with the headmaster alone." I said. She grinned.

"As Hogwarts high inquisitor," she started, I cut her off.

"It's a personal matter that has to do with my lodging. Not something that you have any say in. good evening professor." I said, my tone hard and clipped. She scowled, and reluctantly left the study. I turned to Dumbledore.

"You are chief warlock. You know the rules of Umbrakinesis, and who can and cannot use them. Not once did you ever tell me this. You neglected to inform me that as a half demon, I have full rights to do any amount of Umbrakinesis as I please. Instead, you gave me an ultimatum; Stay at Hogwarts, or be put on trial. You wanted me here. Why?" I asked. it was people like this that pissed me off. I pushed a little bit of my powers into him, and forced him to tell the truth.

"I saw your magical potential, and feared it in the enemies' hands. I wanted to make sure that Voldemort couldn't get to you. That you had ties on our side; Ties of friendship. Harry was supposed to be your friend, but he screwed it up. Neville is doing well, although it was rather unexpected. You are also friends with the little girl, Lily Falcone. You also deserved a chance to learn magic. You have a rather large magical aura, and I thought that it would be best if you were trained." He said. Then, he shook his head, as I pulled my magic away from him.

"I had expected something like that. I do now have ties here that I'd rather not leave. Your plan worked rather well I'd say. Other than the fact that you forgot about my family. My father is rather unhappy that I'm not home, and he's sent my cousins to come and get me. now, because of you, I'm going to have to fight the only people I trust in this world. Thanks for that. Have a horrible evening." I shadow traveled out of the study, and fell out on my bed.

"Oi! Nev!" I called out. Neville turned, and smiled so brightly I swear the room glowed.

"Nico! You're back!" he said, and ran over. He hugged me, and then kissed me.

"Yeah. I am." I said, and pulled him down onto my bed so I could cuddle him.

"How'd you get out of that one?" he asked. I let out a small dark chuckle.

"I'm the prince of demons. I can do anything."

**End of chapter 18.**

**TO ALL my reviewers! I got so many! thank you so much!**

**YAYSOLANGELO: Laughter is the best medicine. maybe covid-19 patients should read crack!fics? that would be interesting. any who, I hope you can see the reviews now. there was a small glitch in which no one could see the reviews for a while. it's fixed now.**

**Jinglebells852: thanks! I love all my reviews whether they be new or old!**

**TimeBlade-NEO: good day to you as well.**

**ReaderNotWritter09: thanks!**

**DevillishPixelation1006: Voldy will be making an appearance. I have just started watching Naruto actually. I may make a crossover once I figure out what's going on :)**

**TheBritishBookWorm: OMG! 4 REVIEWS! *drools a little* ****thanks! ****I'm glad your heart didn't stop. you wouldn't be able to review if you died. I updated, and I'm glad you're enjoying my crappy writing.**

**Dawning of the day: wow. that a lot of cookies. I'm going to be fat. Bakugou does indeed get beaten up by Nico in my PJO/MHA crossover. hope you liked it.**

**Guest: I like to keep people on their toes. it makes for an interesting story.**

**ThatDaughterOfPosiden: thanks! I like the ship name! I do also ship Solangelo, but I couldn't make it work.**

**smallchildwithMACBOOK: DUDE. :3 thanks!**


End file.
